Calligraphy
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Soul mate! Fic. Only one soul mate has their partners name written on the inside of the wrist and Blaine Anderson has been searching for Kurt Hummel since he was nine years old. Kurt/Blaine romance. Slash! Please R&R and it's rated T for safety!
1. Written

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another one of my Klaine stories :) I had seen serval soul mate fics out there and decided to give one a try myself and see how it turns out! **

**I want to say welcome back to my followers and welcome to any new followers :) I can't wait to see what you think of this story and I hope you all enjoy. **

**I do have a tumblr (inkinmyheartandonthepage) and I will be posting my stories on my live journal (ink-inmy-heart) so you can follow on there too if you like :) **

**Summary: **_Soul mate! Fic. Only one soul mate has their partners name written on the inside of the wrist and Blaine Anderson has been searching for Kurt Hummel since he was nine years old. _

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. My beta is still unavailble but hopefully she will be back soon :) So bare with me!**

* * *

**Calligraphy**

**Chapter 1: Written **

Soul mates dated back since anyone could first remember. It was only the males who received their soul mates name on the inside of their wrist in beautiful black calligraphy. It was seen as a task for the males to prove their love to their soul mate as they searched for them. For those who were male and had a male name written on the inside of their wrist, they senetnced to be hanged.

Soul mates had a dark history and it still was dark today but was becoming more acceptable for males to have male names appear on their wrists. You couldn't help who your soul mate was. The name appeared when your soul mate went through a great change. Usually the name appeared at puberty but for Blaine Anderson the name Kurt Hummel appeared when he was only nine years old.

He had been the first in his class to receive a name and had been bullied when everyone found out that it was a boy. Blaine was able to ignore them for a while because he could feel great sadness from his soul mate and wondered what had happened to him. Soul mates were able to feel very strong emotions from their partners, it's how they could tell if something was wrong. How they knew if their partner had died before the news even reached them.

Blaine would trace the name, wishing that his soul mate could feel the comfort he so desperately wanted to give him. For months the sadness sat deep in Blaine's belly. He would come home from school and curl up on the couch with a blanket and cry; cry for the terrible thing that had happened to his soul mate and that he couldn't be there for him. Mrs Belinda Anderson would find him there and she would sit with him, gently stroking his curls.

She hated that Blaine was going through this and that his soul mate was too and yet there was nothing that she could do for them. She hoped that whatever was making her boys so sad would end soon. Finally, Blaine stopped coming home and curling up on the couch. He began to get his usual energy back, that smile that lit up his face. He had some moments of sadness still, where he would just sit and stare into space but they grew less and less.

Blaine eventually had to transfer to Dalton Academy – a zero tolerance bullying policy in place. There he found that he was not the only one to have a male name on his wrist. A tall, blonde boy by the name of Jeff had a fellow class mate Nick Duval written on his wrist and the two had been together since they were fourteen. Nick had Jeff's initials on his wrist, a common thing with gay soul mates. Blaine hoped that he would be with his soul mate soon. Everyone could see how happy the two of them were, how they were so in sync with one another. It wasn't so uncommon that you found your soul mate when you were in school. They were the lucky ones who didn't have to search and search until the felt complete.

* * *

A few years went past and Blaine still hadn't found his soul mate. He had searched but wondered if his soul mate was in a different state, growing up somewhere out of Ohio. He was sitting in English, carefully taking notes when he felt his wrist tingle. Blaine gently traced his fingers over it, looking at the name.

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. Wave after wave of sadness crashed down on him, his heart breaking in his chest. Blaine gasped, gripping the table tightly. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Wes and David – Blaine's friends – quickly sprung into action, loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Wes asked, his voice steady and calm.

Blaine couldn't answer, afraid that if he did he would scream. His soul mate was devastated, scared. Blaine let out a choked sob and could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.  
_How is he standing this? _Blaine wondered. _What's happening?_

"Give him some room," David's voice instructed and Blaine slid off his chair, curling into a ball and he sobbed painfully.

"Take him to the nurse," the teacher instructed and Blaine felt David and Wes's hands on him before it became too much and he blacked out.

* * *

In Lima, Ohio, sitting on a cheap plastic chair was Kurt Hummel. He face was stained with tears and he sniffed loudly, to sad to care how disgusting it was. He leaned forward in his chair and squeezed his father's hand tightly but felt no response. Kurt ducked his head and another tear slid down his cheek.

Burt Hummel looked so small and vulnerable as he laid unconscious in the hospital bed, white sheets tucked up to his chin. Kurt had never seen his father like this. Burt Hummel always reminded him of a protective bear, nothing able to bring him down.

It seemed that even the great Burt Hummel could not fight a heart attack. Kurt didn't know what to do. It was only him and his father and now Kurt was facing the prospect of being alone. Kurt bit back a sob, biting his lip to stop it.

Kurt looked down at his wrist where the initials _BA_ were forever etched into his skin. He had no idea what _BA_ stood for but he knew that his soul mate was a boy. He was gay and it would be life's last cruel joke to him if his soul mate turned out to be a girl. The initials appeared when your soul mate finally got your name.

Kurt had been surprised when he had only gotten initials like the girls did but was secretly pleased. He enjoyed the romantic notion of his partner trying to find him, looking at his name and tracing his fingers over it. Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Peirce were soul mates. Santana had Brittany's name on her wrist while Brittany had Santana's initials. Kurt hadn't been all that surprised, nor had he been surprised when Tina and Mike announced that they were soul mates.

Kurt stared bitterly at the bed. He wouldn't find his soul mate until he was out of Ohio, he was sure of it. He looked back to his dad and fresh knew tears welled up in his eyes. He wondered if his soul mate could feel this, could feel the sadness inside him. He wished now more than anything that he knew his soul mate. That he could comfort him and tell him everything would be alright and that he would never be alone.

But he didn't and it terrified Kurt that he could lose his father. He would be lost without him and he didn't think he could take that much sadness again. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Will Schuster and Emma Pillsbury in the door way, looking at him sympathetically.

"It's time to go Kurt," Will spoke quietly and Kurt squeezed his father's hand one last time but felt nothing in response. Silently Kurt stood, kissed his father's cheek and left the room, Emma and Will right behind him. He didn't say anything as followed Will to his car but gently pressed two fingers over the initials BA and drew comfort that one day he would find him.

* * *

Blaine woke up feeling groggy and blinked sluggishly. He looked around and found himself in the nurses office and shivered when he remembered how he ended up there.

"Hey, you're awake," Wes said and Blaine looked over to see Wes and David sitting down beside him.

"What happened?" Blaine choked out.

"You passed out on us," David explained. "Scared us half to death. What happened?"

"I couldn't breathe," Blaine said quietly. He could still feel the sadness throbbing though his body and shivered.

"You don't have asthma do you?" Wes asked and Blaine shook his head.

"It wasn't me. It was Kurt," Blaine explained and Wes and David's eyes widened. Almost unconsciously they touched the name printed on their skin. "Something happened. He's...he's devastated. I don't know how he was handling it, it hurt so much."

Wes and David knew all about Kurt from what Blaine had told them. Kurt, they gathered, has a pretty tough life, one filled with sadness and pain. Neither of them liked it and Blaine was getting antsy to find him, to stop the pain before his soul mate did something stupid.

"He didn't die did he?" David asked carefully and Blaine shook his head.

"No, no I can still feel him," Blaine whispered. "But he's so sad."

"They called your mum," Wes spoke up and Blaine looked to him again. "She's coming to pick you up. After she's hears this she'll probably keep you home for a few days. We all know you won't be able to concentrate knowing something is wrong with Kurt."

Blaine nodded. Normally he would deny this but he was to tired and worried about Kurt to pretend. He just needed Kurt to be okay.

* * *

**What did you think? I Hope you all enjoyed and i'll see you next chapter :)**


	2. Whispers

**Wow guys! I can't believe the response this got! Thank you so much for all your postive feedback and for all those who are now following this and made it a favourite! You guys are truley the best readers! I'm just...wow! **

**I may not be able to update tomorrow becuase I have uni and then go straight to work so I may not get time to update and if I do it will be really late so I apologize in advance! **

**All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry if there are some!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Whispers **

Blaine stayed home for a few days, laying on the couch, curled up with a blanket draped over him, trying to block out the sadness that continued to swirl around inside him. He wondered how much worse it was for Kurt and the thought made him want to cry. Belinda watched her son with a sympathetic expression and tried to help him as much as she could but knew that only seeing his soul mate would truly help him. She understood how it felt, the waiting and wondering.

Herself and her soul mate Doug had began to search for Kurt themselves but were not having much luck. They just wanted to see their son happy again and help Kurt out as much as possible from the hard time he was obviously having.

* * *

It was a week before Blaine started randomly laughing one day.

"What is it?" Belinda asked, watching with an amused expression.

"It's Kurt. Something amazing has happened," Blain grinned, bouncing on his feet. "He's happy again mum."

"That's great Blaine," she smiled and hugged her son tightly, kissing his cheek. "It's wonderful."

Blaine let out a happy sigh of relief and flopped back down on the couch, a wide smile spreading across his face.

* * *

Blaine happiness was short lived though. Blaine had been attempting his homework when he felt fear go through his body. He looked at Kurt's name and knew that something was deeply wrong and wondered how long this fear would last. It was not the first time Blaine had felt Kurt scared but this was the first time he had felt it so strongly.

"You're killing me Kurt," Blaine whimpered. "Please just let me find you and make you okay."

* * *

Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley, terrified. He knew he was bullied because he was gay and because the small minded people of Ohio could not accept the fact that there was nothing wrong with being gay. He just didn't realise that he was being bullied by Dave Karofsky because he was a closeted gay.

Kurt always dreamt that his soul mate would be his first kiss. That it would be sweet and loving and the moment just perfect for the two of them. He never dreamt that it would be delivered by his tormentor in a smelly locker room. This kiss was anything but sweet and gentle, it was angry and fierce.

Kurt shivered at the memory and was jostled by the students. He found himself being shoved and was slammed into a locker. He slid to the ground, startled and looked up to see Karofsky glaring at him. Kurt dropped his gaze and curled up on himself. It was bad enough to have his first kiss stolen from that meat head but he had also threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone.

"Please Kurt," a voice murmured and Kurt frowned, looking around. Nobody was looking at him, or had spoken to him. Kurt didn't recognise the voice but it was smooth and deep, like a comforting blanket being draped over him. It wasn't the first time that he had heard words whispered in his ear by nobody.

Usually they appeared when he was highly emotional and Kurt knew that it was his soul mate speaking. He had never heard of anything like this happening before and he kept it to himself. He was already a freak, he didn't need to give his classmates and more ammunition to use against him. Remembering that he was still on the dirty floor he pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

He continued down the hall to his class and slid into a free seat, away from any jock that was unfortunately in his class. He didn't pay attention, not that there was any point. The classes didn't challenge him in the slightest. He subtly looked at his wrist, eyes tracing the letters _B A, _written in stunning calligraphy. He wondered what his partner was doing now, if he too was in class or if he was home schooled.

Kurt had pictured his partner many times before but he always came back to his dream man. The man that was perfect for him. His soul mate would be this person, because that was what a soul mate was, the person he would spend the rest of his life with. It was his partner that got him through each day and would continue to do so until he could get out of this hell whole they called school.

* * *

It was a week before the scared feeling disappeared and Blaine swallowed thickly, wondering what this could mean. He was in geography when the falling went and his friends noticed the change in him.

Blaine looked down when a piece of paper slid in front of him and he saw Nick giving him a significant look. Blaine looked down and read the paper:

_What happened? Is Kurt okay? –N_

Blaine picked up his pen and quickly wrote down a response.

_I don't know. All I know that he isn't scared anymore – B_

He pushed it back to Nick subtly. Nick read it quickly and scribbled down a response before pushing it back.

_Isn't that a good thing? – N_

Blaine bit his lip and wrote back.

_I just have this feeling. I can't explain it but I feel like there is a change coming- B_

Nick read it over and quickly scribbled something back.

_Other than sounding like a bad Twilight novel I don't think you are crazy. I know what you mean. Jeff said he felt the same way when I transferred to Dalton. Like he knew that I was coming and that we would be meeting. – N_

Blaine eyes widened as he read this and hurried to respond.

_Do you think I will be meeting Kurt soon? – B_

_Who knows but from what I can tell you have a really deep connection. I've met a few people who have found their soul mates and they said they felt anything like you do. Talk to Jeff, you are in the same situation he was. – N_

Blaine nodded to Nick who gave him an encouraging smile before turning to look back to what the teacher was writing on white board. Blaine swallowed and tried to concentrate on what was being taught and vowed that he would speak to Jeff later.

* * *

Blaine found Jeff in the cafeteria for lunch and sat down next to him. Jeff beamed at him but it slid from his face when he saw Blaine's look.

"What's up? Why do you look so concerned?" Jeff asked. "Did Wes say no more dancing on the furniture?"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you about Nick and you being soul mates."

"Oh," Jeff brightened. "What do you want to know?"

"You could feel Nick's emotions couldn't you? When he was at his school before Dalton?"

Jeff nodded and his face hardened. "Yeah. I could feel how sad he was because of the bullying and that he was miserable there."

Blaine nodded. "Did you feel that something was changing before you met Nick?"

"Yeah," Jeff nodded thoughtfully. "It was like...like I _knew _that I would be meeting him soon. Why? Do you think you will be meeting Kurt soon?" Blaine nodded and Jeff beamed brightly, bouncing in his seat slightly. "Yay! I can't wait to meet him."

Blaine frowned. "Oh no. You have to control yourself. I don't want you scaring him like you scared Nick."

Jeff pouted and they heard chuckling. Nick came over and slid into the seat next to Jeff and kissed his cheek lightly. "He has a point."

"I was excited to meet you," Jeff pouted and Blaine and Nick laughed.

Nick had been a transfer student, sick of getting bullied at his old school and was no longer safe there. Blaine, Wes and David had been the ones to show him around Dalton and help him settle in. They had taken him to Warbler's rehearsal to introduce him their friends when Nick mentioned he liked signing.

Wes had introduced him to the group and Jeff fell off the back of the couch he had been settled on. He scrambled to his feet and everyone watched wide eyed as he dashed to Nick and pulled him into a hug, spinning him around.

"Uh Jeff, please release the new boy," Wes coughed and Jeff sheepishly set Nick down. "We want him to feel welcome, not like he has joined an insane asylum."

"Sorry. Hi Nick! I'm your soul mate," Jeff beamed. "Jeff Sterling."

Nick looked at Jeff wide eyed before looking to his wrist where _JS_ was printed on his skin. Nick had fainted on the spot much to Jeff's dismay but he had picked Nick up and carried him to the nurses office and waited until he came around. The Warbler's liked to tease them about it and they always blushed but they both liked the story.

"Anyway, we are getting ahead of ourselves," Blaine shook his head. "Maybe I just ate some bad food."

"Sure," Jeff drawled. "Trust your instincts Blaine when it comes to your soul mate. They don't steer you wrong."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review! Happy reading everyone :)**


	3. Dalton

**Once again I am blown away by the response that this has gotten! I didn't think that many people would like it becuase there are a few soul mate fics out there but wow! I can't believe it! You guys are all amazing and just wow! **

**Whoo, I managed to update and update early! **

**Just a note: this is sort of following the glee time line but will kind of spin off into it's own little thing so at the first few chapters will follow the time line and then it will spin off :) Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. **

**Again, I apologize for any mistakes that are in here but hopefully my beta will be back soon and we can start working together again! Fingers crossed! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dalton **

Kurt stared at his near empty room and sighed. Everything the past few days had been a blur and he was still trying to process everything that had happened. Burt had found out about the bullying and about the death the threat and had immediately sprung into action. He hadn't been happy that Kurt had been keeping this to himself and when he asked why and heard Kurt say that he didn't want to cause him stress because of his hear he felt like the worse dad ever.

Karofsky had been expelled, but with no proof, had been allowed back into the school much to the disappointment of the Hummel-Hudson family. Carol had been furious at this and it took Burt a while to calm her down. Carole and Burt decided to use their honeymoon money to send Kurt to Dalton Academy where they had a zero tolerance for bullying. It was the perfect place for Kurt but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Dalton was two hours away and so he would have to board. He would come back on weekends but they were a new family and Kurt knew he would miss out on so much.

He wasn't too keen on the uniform that he would have to wear but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant that he would be safe. He hadn't talked to Mercedes since he told New Directions he was leaving and she hadn't called him. It made him sad to think that his friends had been so shocked that he would be leaving and that Rachel had only seemed to care about being his competition.

He didn't blame them though, his departure was sudden and he didn't give them much warning. They should have known though that he was unhappy and that he was miserable, suffering. Sure they were bullied to, but none so much as him. The thought of starting fresh though made Kurt smile a little as he zipped up his last suitcase. Monday he would be starting a new school and would finally be safe.

* * *

Burt looked up at the large school and let out a whistle.

"Wow," he breathed. "That's a lot of stone."

Kurt rolled his eyes but could help but agree. The building was beautiful, a school that you only saw in the movies. They had taken separate cars so that Burt could drive back to Lima once he had helped Kurt settle in. Burt picked up one of Kurt's suitcases while Kurt held the other and they headed inside, following a couple of boys who were wearing the same uniform as Kurt.

They followed the signs and found reception easily, stepping inside the nice warm room. A women behind the desk glanced up at them and smiled. She was wearing a white blouse with a name tag pinned to her chest that read Erin.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

Burt cleared his throat and nodded at her. "I'm Burt Hummel and this is my son Kurt. He's enrolling today."

"Of course," she smiled. "The principle is waiting for you. Follow me and feel free to leave your bags here."

Burt nodded and they left Kurt's bags at the front desk and followed her through to a large office. The principle was an old man with greying hair but a kind smile. He shook their hands firmly when they came in and nodded at Erin who left, closing the door behind her.

"Welcome to Dalton," he smiled, gesturing for them to take a seat. "I'm Principle Gary Oats and I want to thank you for choosing Dalton. We are happy to have you here Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled shyly.

"Sadly you are not the first emergency transfer we have had but I want to let you know that you are very safe here Kurt. The boys here are all very friendly and we strive ourselves on being gentlemen, something very rare these days," Gary said and Burt nodded, looking impressed.

"The zero tolerance for bullying. This is enforced yeah?" Burt asked and Gary nodded.

"By both staff and students. You only get once chance here at Dalton. We do not look upon discrimination lightly," Gary said firmly and Burt smiled, pleased. "All your paper work is in order and you can start today," Gary continued. "You're here early enough so that I can show you your room."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. They stood and followed Gary out. They picked Kurt's bags up while Gary collected a key from Erin and he gestured for them to follow. Gary explained the different rooms and hallways as they travelled through them. Kurt thought he made a wonderful tour guide. He led them to the dorm rooms and Kurt saw that he was on the second floor. He room was in the middle and Gary opened it up.

"This will be your key," Gary said, handing it over. "Because of your late transfer and considering what has happened you will have a single room."

"Thank you," Kurt said sincerely, not comfortable enough to share with boys. The boys at McKinley had destroyed any chance of that when they didn't allow him to change in the boys bathrooms and was forced to use the girls.

"You won't have time to unpack now but I'll show you to your locker," Gary said. Kurt nodded and dropped his bag on the bed and followed him out, Burt by his side. They went back to the main hallway where rows of lockers sat. Kurt's locker was on the top and near the end of the row. Gary handed him a new lock and combination along with his timetable.

"You're text books will be given to you in class and you will have to purchase a few books yourself," Gary explained. "But Dalton had most of the books you will need. I have arranged for a boy in your classes to help you around today and- ahh here he is now."

Kurt looked and saw a boy approaching. He had dark hair, flicked to one side and he smiled at Kurt who smiled shyly back.

"Nick Duval, meet our new student Kurt Hummel," Gary beamed. Kurt watched as Nick's eyes widened and his grin grow.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," he said, taking Kurt's hand and shaking it. "Welcome to Dalton."

"Thank you," Kurt said, slightly suspicious. On his first day at McKinley a hockey player had called him a fag and checked him into locker. The years of bullying he had endured was not going to disappear overnight. Kurt was wound so tight that he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to relax in a school environment again. They dropped hands and Nick rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Well, I'll leave you too it. If you have any questions, feel free to come and talk with me," Gary said. "I hope you enjoy Dalton."

"Thanks," Burt said, shaking his hand and Gary wondered off. "I better get going kid."

"Bye dad," Kurt swallowed thickly and Burt pulled him into a hug.

"Call if you need anything," Burt said in his ear. "I'll be at the garage okay."

Kurt nodded and smiled softly at his dad. Burt nodded at Nick and started walking away. Kurt watched him until he no longer could and turned back to Nick.

"The first day is always the hardest," Nick said softly. "But I promise it will get better. Dalton is great and you're going to love it here."

Kurt smiled and felt slightly reassured by Nick's words but he was still cautious. Surely this zero tolernece for bullying seemed amazing, but Kurt thought that they couldn't be watched 24/7. Nick seemed friendly enough and genuinely interested in Kurt which was something that Kurt wasn't used too.

"Thanks for showing me around," Kurt said and Nick waved him off.

"No problem. I was a transfer student myself and had a couple of boys who are my good friends now show me around," Nick explained. "They really helped me settle in and I want to do the same for you."

Kurt could hardly believe that this boy was for real. Five minutes in Dalton and it was already a hundred times better than McKinley could ever be. The bell rang loudly and Kurt looked around and watched as boys flooded the hall ways and he flinched back slightly.

"Come on, we should get to class," Nick beamed. "Mr Oats told me you are in all of my classes, so just stick by me alright?"

Kurt nodded and followed Nick through the crowd, sticking close. The classroom was close by so it didn't take them long to find it. Kurt slid into a seat next to Nick who smiled at him happily. He pulled out his books and ripped out a few pages for Kurt and handed him a pen.

"Thanks," Kurt blushed and Nick winked. Boys began to file in and they greeted each other happily. A blonde boy walked in and bounded to Nick, kissing his cheek.

"Whose your friend babe?" Jeff asked and Kurt's eyes winded at the display of affection. He looked around but nobody was paying attention to them. If Kurt had done at the McKinley he would be wiping trash off himself as he would have been thrown in the dumpster by now.

"This is Kurt Hummel, our new transfer student," Nick said and Jeff's eyes widened with surprise. "Kurt, this is my soul mate Jeff."

Kurt looked at the two of them startled but smile shyly at Jeff. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Jeff squeaked and Kurt blinked at him, shocked.

"Ignore him," Nick said, elbowing Jeff in the ribs. "He gets excited around new people."

Kurt chuckled and Jeff gave him an apologetic smile. The teacher walked in and the class settled quickly. Kurt felt that he was in for a lot of surprises today.

* * *

Morning classes went quickly and Kurt found himself enjoying both Nick and Jeff's company. They made him feel comfortable and didn't ask about why he had transferred, something that Kurt was very grateful for as he didn't feel he could talk about it yet and not to people he had just met. They filled him in on everything about Dalton and when they had their first break they told him they would introduce him to the rest of their friends.

Kurt followed them through the crowd to a group that was standing around the stair case, chatting with each other. The bounded up to them and the group of boys turned to look at them.

"Hey," an Asian boy greeted them, smiling.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to our new student," Nick beamed. "Wes, David, Blaine, Trent," Nick indicated to each of them for Kurt's benefit. "Meet Kurt Hummel. Kurt meet everyone."

Kurt smiled shyly at the stunned boys and offered a small hello. He frowned though when he got nothing in response. They weren't staring at him but at Blaine who was staring at Kurt, his eyes wide with surprise. There was no denying that Blaine was gorgeous; dark hair that was gelled down, smooth olive skin and a fit body.

"Hi," Blaine finally breathed and Nick and Jeff giggled quietly under their breath.

Kurt shifted under their gazes and could help but feel that he was missing something.

* * *

**What did you think? Hapy reading everyone :)**


	4. Soul mate

**I seriously can not believe the amount of amazing feedback that this is getting! You guys are all amazing and I cannot thank you enough for reviewing and giving this support! I love you all! Thanks to those who are following this story and adding it to your favourite lits! Love you guys too. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Soul mate **

Blaine couldn't believe it. After years of searching his soul mate was standing there, right in front of him. He was even more beautiful than Blaine imagined; tall, slim, flawless pale skin and chestnut brown hair. His eyes were wide and full of expression. Blaine whole body tingled with anticipation and the name on his wrist burned warmly.

He realised that there were all staring and cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The other's stopped staring at him and quickly welcomed Kurt to Dalton. Kurt looked at them suspiciously but offered a forced smile and accepted their apologies for staring. They didn't have long before break was over and they were forced to move to their next class.

Kurt was pleased to see that they were all in his next class and Blaine eagerly sat next to him, smiling at him brightly. Kurt blushed but offered a smile back. Blaine had a hard time sitting still when he was so close to Kurt, wanting to blurt out that he was his soul mate but didn't want to risk scaring him or making him faint like Jeff had done to Nick. He frowned as Kurt seemed to shrink in on himself, avoiding people's gazes, focused on what the teacher was saying. He recognised the signs. He himself had been bullied and had watched Nick look the same when he first arrived and Blaine hoped that Kurt had not been bullied and was just shy.

* * *

They didn't get a chance to speak until class was over. The bell rang loudly and the boys quickly began to pack their things away and file out of the room.

"So what did you think?" Blaine asked and Kurt's head whipped around to him, staring at him with his mouth open slightly. Blaine frowned. "Kurt?"

"It's you," Kurt blurted out.

"It's me what?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to one side. Surely Kurt couldn't already know that he was his soul mate.

"You're the one who been whispering in my ear," Kurt said and then winced at how that sounded. The boys discreetly crept out of the room, giving Kurt and Blaine a moment alone.

"Whispering in your ear?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt blushed and looked away. "Sorry- forget I said anything. Please."

"No wait," Blaine said, grabbing his hand and Kurt stopped, looking at the joined hands. Blaine gently lifted his blazer cuff and revealed Kurt's name printed on his skin. Kurt gasped, his finger's coming out to gently trace the name, _his_ name. Blaine suppressed the shiver that threatened to roll down his spine as Kurt's soft fingers traced the beautiful calligraphy that was forever stained to his skin.

Kurt pushed up his own sleeve to reveal _BA_ printed on his pale wrist.

"That's...that's my name," Kurt whispered with awe.

"I've been looking for you forever," Blaine blurted out honestly and Kurt's eyes snapped to his.

"You're my soul mate?" Kurt breathed and Blaine nodded, looking at him nervously. Blaine watched as Kurt's face crumpled and he launched out of his seat and into Blaine's arms. Blaine caught him and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him steady. He was half expecting Kurt to run out of the room, not into his arms.

He was startled to find that Kurt was crying, his body shaking and Blaine gently rubbed his back.

"It's okay," Blaine soothed softly. "You're okay."

Blaine allowed Kurt to cry and couldn't help but think about how right he felt in his arms. Eventually Kurt's sobs subsided and he pulled away, sitting back down in his seat.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sniffed, blushing red and Blaine gently reached out and wiped away his tears.

"You don't have to apologize," Blaine assured him but he was worried why Kurt had burst into tears. Was he not what Kurt had expected?

"I just- I didn't think I would ever find you and I've needed you so much," Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled at him softly.

"I've needed you too," Blaine told him quietly. "needed you so much. But we're here now, together and I'm never going to leave you."

The words Kurt had desperately wanted to hear when Burt had been in hospital had known been said and he dissolved into fresh new tears. He had been holding everything in for song long now and couldn't keep it in any longer. Blaine pulled him back into another hug and Kurt nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the scent that had often been in his dreams.

Never had either of the connected so quickly with someone and knew that there was no doubt they were soul mates. Eventually Kurt pulled away, blushing as he found himself in Blaine's lap.

"Do you need more time?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kurt croaked. "I swear I don't always break down like this."

"You don't have to apologize Kurt," Blaine said again. "I know we don't really know each other yet but I want to know you. I have to know you." Kurt had never had anyone want to know him, to actually need him. Blaine looked at his watch and bit his lip. "Right now though we need to get to class. I don't want you to get in trouble on your first day."

Kurt nodded and they stood.

"Are you alright to find your next class?" Blaine asked and Kurt bit his lip.

"I have art," Kurt said quietly and Blaine nodded.

"Continue down this hallway until you reach the last door. That's the art room," Blaine explained and Kurt nodded, following him out.

"We'll talk later okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand before quickly turning to jog down the hall. Kurt quickly sped down to his own class room, following Blaine's instructions. He cheek flushed red as he entered and everyone looked to him.

"Take a seat dear," the teacher said and Kurt quickly took the spare seat next to Nick. "Today we are leaning to draw landscapes."

Nick passed him some paper and a pencil and Kurt offered a tiny smiled to him. The teacher sent them to work and Kurt could finally feel the embarrassment kicking in. Five minutes into meeting his soul mate and he was already crying all over him and making a fool out of himself. Blaine was probably thinking soul mate was a freak and spent all these years waiting for nothing but disappointment.

"Are you okay?" Nick whispered and Kurt jumped, startled. His page was blank and he quickly started to draw, gripping his pencil more tightly.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled and Nick shot him a concerned look. They had all seen Blaine and Kurt talking and had given them some privacy. Nick was worried what happened because Kurt seemed even more closed off from when he first arrived and could see the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Okay," Nick murmured back and turned back to his own page, worried. Everyone had been waiting for Blaine to find his soul mate. They all could see how much Blaine needed him, how much he already loved Kurt. Nick hoped that everything would work out like it had for him and Jeff.

* * *

Kurt didn't look up from his page until the bell rang loudly. He looked down at his page and saw that he drawn the Lima cemetery. He blushed and rolled the paper carefully and handed Nick back his pencil.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Nick asked and Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

"Did you know?" Kurt asked quietly, not looking at Nick as they walked out. "That Blaine was my soul mate?"

"We did," Nick admitted. "Honestly, we've been very excited to meet you. Nobody more so than Blaine of course."

Nick could see the confusion on Kurt's face and it made his heart clench painfully to recognise the feeling. They walked silently to the cafeteria and bought themselves some lunch. Nick led Kurt to the table where Wes, David, Jeff and Blaine were already sitting. Blaine brightened when he saw Kurt and they made room so that he could sit next to Blaine.

Kurt blushed and sat down but was quite as he nibbled on his salad.

"How is your first day going so far Kurt?" Wes asked and Kurt looked up, a bit startled by the question.

"It's a bit overwhelming," Kurt admitted and the boys nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Nick nodded and Kurt smiled at him softly.

"Don't worry," Blaine assured him, Kurt turning his attention to him. "We're here to help you ."

Kurt nodded and fell silent again. The boys gave each other a worried look and they looked at Kurt properly. His skin was very pale and he looked very thin. Blaine shot his friends a worried look but they gave him encouraging looks. Wes started up the conversation up again and Blaine leant in close to Kurt.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt gave him a weak smile but Blaine could see through it, he wasn't okay.

* * *

**Oops, I sort of left you on another cliff hanger didn't I? My bad! Please review and I'll see you next chapter :)**


	5. History

**Once again you have given me such great support with this story! I love you guys all so much and can't thank you enough for all the support that this is getting! **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: History **

Kurt remained silent for the rest of the day and Blaine was very worried. He knew he had only just met Kurt but he had always been protective of him. It wasn't unusual for new transfers to be quite and slightly awkward but Kurt flinched when people brushed past him, withdrawing on himself. Blaine didn't want to believe it but he was beginning to fear that Kurt had been bullied. After class, his friends disappeared, allowing the two of them to have some privacy.

"Can I walk you to your room?" Blaine asked Kurt after their last class. He looked surprised but nodded. They walked quietly, Blaine not wanting to push Kurt until he was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly as they reached his room and Blaine shook his head.

"What's on your mind? Maybe I can help?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded. He opened his door to his room and ushered Blaine in. Nothing was unpacked yet and Blaine hummed. "How about I help you unpack?"

"You don't have to," Kurt said quietly, but Blaine beamed.

"I happen to be great at unpacking things." He was relieved to see Kurt smile a little and felt was. They moved to the bed, Blaine dropping his bag and began to open the suitcases.

"You can set up my desk," Kurt said and Blaine nodded. They worked in comfortable silence, Blaine humming under his breath.

"When did my name appear?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence and Blaine looked up to see Kurt fiddling with his wardrobe.

"When I was nine," Blaine answered and Kurt turned, surprised.

"Nine?" he breathed. "You've been waiting for me since you were nine?"

"Yep," Blaine smiled.

"But, most people don't get them until the hit puberty," Kurt frowned.

"Connections are made earlier if their partners go through great emotional change," Blaine said. "I remember being sad for months when your name appeared."

Kurt dropped his head and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Blaine moved to him and gently took Kurt's hands in his. Kurt looked up, his blue eyes blinking.

"You can talk to me Kurt. I'm yours forever."

Tears welled up and over his eyes, dribbling down his cheek and Blaine was startled.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt hiccupped. "You – it's just – you're perfect and everything I've dreamed of and your friends are perfect and everything had been so _hard _and Dalton is amazing and I've only been here a day."

"Whoa, It's okay," Blaine soothed and led him to the bed, setting him down. Kurt wiped his eyes and hiccupped. "I'm guessing this is the first time you have talked about it?"

Kurt nodded. "My transfer was very sudden and It's just hitting home now."

"Is that why you have been scared?" Blaine asked and Kurt blinked at him.

"You could feel how I felt?" he asked with awe and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly. "You've been scared for a while now and I've been trying to find you so that I could help you but I couldn't find you."

"I- you," Kurt stuttered and sighed with frustration at his lack of being able to string a single sentence together.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Blaine said softly. "I still can't believe you are here and that I found you."

Kurt took in Blaine's smile and how genuinely excited he was here. Kurt felt himself smiling in response. He felt already comfortable with Blaine, like they had known each other for years. Tina had explained to him a similar feeling she had with Mike. He couldn't image what the feeling would be like and he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around that he was now experiencing it for himself.

"I don't know much about soul mates," Kurt admitted to Blaine. "I never really researched them or felt that I would actually have one."

"When did my initials appear?" Blaine asked quietly, gently tracing them over Kurt's wrist.

"When I was nine," Kurt admitted. "I knew what soul mates were and it was comforting to know that you were out there at the time but I was a little scared."

"How come?" Blaine asked.

"Because as yours appeared my dad's started to fade," Kurt explained quietly and Blaine frowned.

"They faded?" Blaine asked. "Is that even possible?"

"It is when your soul mate dies," Kurt explained softly and it took a few moments for it to sink in.

"Your mum?" Blaine breathed and Kurt nodded.

"When I was nine," Kurt whispered.

"That's why they appeared," Blaine breathed. "and it explains why you were so sad and why you needed me so much earlier." Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine. "I'm so sorry Kurt. For your loss and that I couldn't get to you sooner."

"It's not your fault," Kurt said, offering a small smile. "You're here now right?"

"Yeah and I'm not going anywhere," Blaine grinned. "I'm afraid your stuck with me."

Kurt laughed and Blaine grinned, committing the sound to memory.

"I don't mind," Kurt assured him.

"Phew," Blaine beamed, wiping his forehead and Kurt giggled.

"I promise I'm not always such a mess," Kurt said, biting his lip and Blaine smiled.

"I was a transfer too," Blaine explained. "I understand how the first day can be tough and with just meeting your soul mate, I think you're entitled to be a little emotional."

"I bet most people don't cry," Kurt blushed.

"Nick fainted," Blaine said and Kurt eyes widened before he giggled and Blaine joined in.

"Come on, let's finish unpacking and go down and get some dinner," Blaine said, jumping back up. Kurt sent him a grateful smile and started back unloading his clothes in to his closet.

* * *

Wes, David, Jeff and Nick were happy to see that Kurt was joining in the conversation at dinner and seemed a lot more relaxed than he had all day. Obviously Blaine had done some smooth talking but they weren't surprised. Blaine charmed a lot of people, his dapper nature making people comfortable.

When they finished dinner, they asked Kurt if he would like to watch a movie with them but Kurt declined, needing to call his dad. Blaine watched him go, bidding him goodnight and sighed.

"How's he doing?" David asked and Kurt turned back to his friends.

"It's a lot to take in," Blaine shrugged. "Even I'm having trouble believing that he is here but I think there is something else going on. He said that everything had been hard lately."

"That doesn't sound good," Nick murmured and Jeff wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, you have the rest of your life to find out about him," Wes smiled at him. "At the moment, I think we should just make him feel comfortable here so that he can open up to us."

Blaine nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

The boys left and went to Wes and David's room to watch a movie.

* * *

"How's Dalton?" Burt asked and Kurt gripped the phone tighter in his hand.

"It's a million times better than McKinley dad," Kurt gushed over the phone. "It's like a dream actually and it's a lot to take in."

"And you were okay? Nobody hurt you or anything?" Burt demanded and Kurt gave a little smile.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Kurt admitted and bit his lip. "Dad, I – I met my soul mate."

There was silence on the other end and Burt drew in a deep breath.

"You met your soul mate?" Burt repeated and Kurt nodded before realising his father couldn't see him.

"Yeah."

"What's his name?" Burt asked.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said immediately. "He's been looking for me since we were nine, when mum died."

Kurt could picture Burt looking at his wrist, his mother's name hardly visible anymore. Although Burt had remarried, Kurt's mother was his soul mate. It wasn't as if Carol and Burt didn't love each other, they did very much so, but their hearts had once belonged to another.

"Wow," Burt breathed. "Congratulations Kurt."

"Thanks dad," Kurt smiled, relieved that his father was supporting this.

"I guess we now know what _BA_ stands for," Burt chuckled and Kurt giggled quietly. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Dad," Kurt whined. "I don't even know that much about him yet."

"Well hurry up," Burt grumbled playfully. "I want to meet the boy who's going to be with my son for the rest of his life."

Kurt blushed but smiled at the thought. Blaine was unbelievably gorgeous and the best looking boy he had ever seen. He would gladly take Blaine over Johnny Depp and he had been holding out that Johnny Depp was his soul mate.

"How's Finn going?" Kurt asked, changing the subject and Burt filled him in. Finn was taking his sudden departure hard and Kurt was surprised. They hadn't always gotten along, even having trouble around the wedding but Finn had proved that he was stepping up as a step-brother.

They talked for a little longer before saying good night and hanging up. Kurt was exhausted by the day's events, exhausted by everything that happened in such a short amount of time actually, and happily crawled into his new bed and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Blaine.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and I finally didn't leave you with a cliff hanger :) **


	6. bullying revealed

**Oh would you look at that, I have managed to waste an entire day doing nothing :) **

**Thank you to all those who reveiewed and are supporting this story! You guys are amazing :) Love you all! **

**I was going to write somethign that contains spoilers but I don't think I will becuase I don't want to ruin it for anyone. If you want to know then PM but otherwise yeah :) **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**C****hapter 6: Bullying revealed**

Kurt woke up with his wrist tingling. He wiped the gunk out off his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. He stretched out his arm and looked at his wrist and gasped. The initials _BA _had been added too, delicate swirls around the letters and they had grown darker. Kurt traced them and smiled. He wasn't one for tattoos or body art but he quite liked this.

He got up and dressed in his uniform and hurried to the bathroom to do his moisturising routine and fix his hair. Kurt had just finished his hair when there was a knock on his door. He checked his appearance one last time before opening the door to reveal Blaine on the other side.

"Morning," Blaine grinned. "I brought coffee." He held up a tray of coffee, looking sheepish. "I wasn't sure which you liked so I got a variety you could choose from."

Kurt blushed and took one, Blaine smile growing as he did.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt smiled, taking a sip and let the hot liquid slide down his throat and let it wake him up.

"I was hoping that I could walk you to class," Blaine said hopefully and Kurt smiled.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag," Kurt turned on his heel and grabbed his satchel off his bed and hurried back to Blaine. Blaine stepped back so that he could come out and lock his door behind him. "What are you going to do with the rest of the coffee?"

Blaine took one for himself before pausing and knocking on a door. Jeff emerged, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked and Jeff perked up, taking the tray off him.

"Thanks Blaine," Jeff smiled. "Morning Kurt."

"Morning," Kurt greeted, a little surprised and followed Blaine as he continued to walk on.

"Jeff will hand out the rest of it," Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Blaine? Do you know a lot about soul mates?" Kurt asked as they walked and Blaine shrugged.

"I'm not an expert on them but I know a little," Blaine confessed. "Ever since your named printed on my wrist I started asking questions. My mum was a little surprised that I asked if it was to supposed to make me sad but she explained that with strong connections I would be able to feel your emotions."

"Is that why I could hear you?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked thoughtful.

"Maybe. What exactly did you hear?" Blaine asked.

"My name mostly. I heard you say courage once," Kurt smiled at them memory and Blaine blushed.

"You were particularly emotional that day," Blaine murmured and Kurt frowned. "A few months ago, it felt like my heart was breaking as yours did."

Kurt gasped and Blaine looked at him. "I had no idea. That must have been awful for you, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was worried about you," Blaine said, shaking his head. He liked how compassionate Kurt was and knew that he would find all of Kurt's qualities endearing. "You don't have to tell me what happened."

"My dad – he had a heart attack not long ago," Kurt explained and Blaine's eyes widened. "He nearly didn't make it."

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered and Kurt smiled at him softly.

"He's doing much better now," Kurt told him. "I still worry about his diet though."

"Understandable," Blaine nodded and took a deep breath, trying to process everything. First Kurt had lost his mother and then nearly his father. Blaine had never lost someone close to him before so he didn't know how it felt. "Do you have any brothers, sisters?"

"Step brother," Kurt said. "My dad got re-married a few months ago and she had a son who was in my year. We were in glee club together."

"You sing?" Blaine asked, brightening and Kurt nodded. "Me too. I'm a part of the Warbler's, that's the name of our glee club."

"Really?" Kurt asked, smiling. "Do I get to hear you sing?"

"Of course," Blaine grinned and bounced a little. "You should come by practise."

"I would like that," Kurt nodded and the descended the stairs.

They walked to their first class, Blaine asking general questions to avoid making Kurt upset or breaking touchy subjects. Kurt answered his questions happily and asked his own in return. Blaine was thrilled to learn that they had much in common.

Soul mates didn't always become lovers or get married. Sometimes they remained best friends, always there for one another but generally they became partners in the romantic sense. Both Kurt and Blaine were secretly hoping that they would become boyfriends. Both were attracted to each other but had all the time in the world now that they had found each other.

* * *

Kurt's first day went much better than his second and he was becoming good friends with Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. Well – it was going well until he was at his locker. He was collecting his books when he was suddenly knocked into, sprawling to the ground with someone on top of him.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," a boy gasped above him but Kurt was flinching into the ground. His body ached and he had landed on some of the bruises that stained his body. "I tripped, it was an accident."

The boy continued to blubber while he climbed over Kurt. He scrambled to his feet and helped Kurt up, who flinched at the contact, backing away.

"Hey, everything okay here?"

Kurt eyes snapped to Blaine's who had just arrived from his own locker. He looked between the two of them and took in Kurt's frightened look.

"Blaine, hey. I tripped over my shoe lace and knocked into Kurt here," the boy explained, looking at Kurt apologetically. "I'm really sorry Kurt. I swear I didn't mean it."

Kurt nodded jerkily and Blaine gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You alright Brad?" he asked and Brad nodded.

"Yeah, fine. I should really do up my shoe lace," he said and bent down to tie it up. Blaine saddled up to Kurt and gently squeezed his arm. Kurt leant into him slightly and he could feel his body trembling. Brad stood back up and looked to Kurt again.

"I'm really sorry," he apologised again and Kurt nodded. Brad could tell that something else was going on and quickly excused himself.

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "Want to take a walk?"

Kurt nodded jerkily and Blaine put his hand on the small of his back and lead him out into the courtyard. He lead him to a stone bench. They sat down on it in silence and Blaine gently ran his hand up and down Kurt's back in a soothing gesture.

"You were bullied weren't you?" Blaine asked quietly eventually and Kurt whimpered, looking to him with wide, surprised eyes. "I recognise the signs. Nick and myself were bullied at our old schools."

Kurt blinked and twisted his hands nervously together.

"You were bullied?" he asked quietly and Blaine nodded.

"Because I was gay and got my soul mate, got you, so much earlier than everyone else," Blaine explained.

Kurt swallowed thickly. "I am bullied because I'm gay," he said shakily. "I- I never even got a chance to come out, everyone assumed. They've been bullying me since I started school."

Blaine frowned at this and felt a surge of anger for his old school.

"Is that why you transferred?" Blaine asked, his jaw tight and Kurt nodded shakily.

"There was one boy who tormented for ages," Kurt whispered. Blaine gently took Kurt's hand and Kurt squeezed it tightly. Blaine could feel that Kurt was scared, that he was still frightened by the bullying he had endured.

"You don't have to be scared anymore Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt gave him a shocked looked before Blaine's fingers slid up to his wrist and gently caressed it. Kurt shuddered at the feeling, his heart picking up and his blushed slightly at the touch.

"I'm sorry Blaine. It was supposed to be you," Kurt whimpered, struggling to keep himself together. Blaine eyes furrowed and he looked so confused.

"What was supposed to be me?" he asked.

"You were supposed to be my first kiss," Kurt whispered.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Karofsky, the boy who tormented me the most. He- he forced a kiss on me and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone," Kurt whispered painfully.

Blaine went blind with rage. How dare someone harm _his _soul mate. Kurt gasped as Blaine growled under his breath. Sure his dad had been made when he found out and Finn had been mad too but this was something entirely different. Blaine hardly knew Kurt, but there connection was so deep that it was hard not to feel protective of one another. They had always been aware of each other, being able to feel their emotions, but being in person, it was much more intense.

"Please tell me he didn't hurt you," Blaine said through gritted teeth, his hand squeezing Kurt's wrist.

"He didn't get a chance too," Kurt swallowed, choking the words out. "I-I told my dad."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt felt Blaine tremble and gently brought his hand up to sooth his back.

"I couldn't handle losing you Kurt," Blaine said into his shoulder and Kurt shuddered at the intensity in his voice. He forgot that Blaine could feel his emotions, that now knowing the reason behind the frightened emotions was because of bullying.

Kurt gently lifted Blaine's head and pulled back his sleeve. Blaine gasped, looking at the new calligraphy that donned Kurt's wrist.

"It happened over night," Kurt said quietly. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Me either," Blaine gasped. He hesitated before gently leaning down and pressing his lips against it. Kurt gasped at the sensation and Blaine pulled back, afraid he had gone too far.

"Sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be." He broke into a smile and Blaine relaxed, smiling back at him. Gently and together they entwined their hands, letting their fingers link.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading :)**


	7. Home again

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all you awesome reveiws! You are the greatest readers ever! I love you all! :) I can't tell you how lazy I have been lazy! I have assignements coming up and instead I've been watching movies and writing this instead! Opps! O well, so worth it :) **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Home again **

Kurt told Blaine everything, about all the bullying he had endured. They had moved to Kurt's dorm room and Blaine had listened patiently and when Kurt had finished he pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt felt exhausted retelling everything he had been through and Blaine's arms around him felt so right.

He had dreamed many times of being in his soul mates arms, of having him comfort him. Blaine's scent washed over him, the same scent that often lingered in his dreams. Blaine stayed with him until he ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, Blaine had left a post it note by his bed side table.

_I didn't want to wake you. I hope you feel better now and I'll be in my room if you need me. See you tomorrow.  
-Blaine. _

Kurt smiled and sighed happily, looking to his wrist, eye trailing over the calligraphy.

* * *

Kurt's first week was over and it was Friday evening. Burt had called during the week and demanded that Kurt come home that weekend so that they could see him and hear all about his soul mate. Kurt was packing a bag when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it and Blaine was standing on the other side, smiling brightly.

"Hey, I was wondering if you needed any help packing?" Blaine asked and Kurt bit his lip.

"I'm all packed," Kurt apologised.

"Then can I walk you to your car?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Blaine stepped aside so that Kurt could get out and lock the door behind him. "You look excited to go home."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I am," he gushed. "I mean, so much has happened and well it will be nice to get back to normal."

"I know what you mean," Blaine chuckled and Kurt felt relieved that he hadn't offended Blaine at all. They walked through the halls of Dalton and out to the car park.

"I admit, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow," Blaine said as they walked to Kurt's car.

"Me too," Kurt assured him. Blaine had called his parents to let them know that he had found Kurt. Both had been so happy for him and demanded that they meet him as soon as possible. Burt and Carole wanted to meet Blaine too so the boys had suggested that they all have lunch together. Both families had gone for it and so Saturday they would be having lunch.

"Bye Kurt!" Nick yelled from across the parking lot and Jeff wave. Both boys were holding hands and heading to Jeff's for the weekend. Kurt waved back and they disappeared into the car. Kurt had grown more relaxed around the Dalton boys after he had told Blaine about the bullying. Blaine had only told them that Kurt had been bullied too but hadn't gone into any of the details that Kurt had shared with him.

They made sure to give Kurt his distance and were careful around him, letting him show what he was comfortable with. Over the week he had grown closer to them and happily called them his friends.

They reached Kurt's car and he unlocked it, throwing his bag on the back seat. He shut the door and turned to Blaine, sighing a little.

"Is it crazy that I'm going to miss you?" Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled.

"Of course not." He took Kurt's hands, lacing their fingers together. "I'm going to miss you too. Nick and Jeff felt the same way when they first found each other and they said it was natural to feel a little possessive of each other."

Kurt felt very possessive of Blaine and was glad to find that he wasn't the only one feeling the same way. He had watched Tina and Mike be all over each other when they first found each other and it was the same with Brittany and Santana. Blaine was taking it slow with Kurt, not wanting to push him after the assault he had just been through.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him tightly. Blaine hugged him back just as tight and Kurt breathed in his scent.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt breathed in his ear.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a message on your phone from me by the time you get home," Blaine chuckled, pulling back.

Kurt giggled at this and then sighed. "I don't want to go."

"I know," Blaine said. "But if you don't leave now it will be even later when you get home and I want you to get home safely."

Kurt nodded, knowing Blaine was right and gave him another quick hug before pulling away and climbing into the driver's seat. Blaine stepped back and watched as Kurt pulled away and waved goodbye. He watched Kurt drive away and only when he could no longer see him did he go inside to collect his own bags and head home himself.

* * *

Kurt stepped through the front door of his home and was greeted warmly by Carole.

"Welcome home sweetie," she smiled, kissing cheek and taking his bag from him. "Come on in."

Kurt followed her through the living room where Burt and Finn were watching a football game. Burt heaved himself up when he saw Kurt and went to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Welcome home kid," he said, patting Kurt gently on the back. "I can't wait to hear about your week at Dalton."

"Hey dude," Finn waved from the couch and Kurt rolled his eyes at the name.

"Hello Finn," he greeted.

"Why don't you go change," Carol suggested. "Dinner's nearly ready."

Kurt nodded and took his bag back before hurrying to his new room.

* * *

"So tell us about Dalton," Carol asked. They were seated around the table, eating the beautiful dinner that Carol had prepared. "We've been dying to hear about it."

"It's amazing," Kurt gushed. "So much better than McKinley. I'm actually challenged in the classes."

"And the boys?" Burt asked.

"Are gentleman," Kurt assured him. "Nobody had hurled a slur at me or shoved me into a locker. At the moment it all feels like a dream but I'm sure that it will feel normal soon."

Burt nodded, pleased and Carol's smile became mischievous. "And Blaine?"

Kurt blushed under all their stares and swirled his fork around the plate. "Blaine is good."

"Oh come on," Carol whined. "Tell us more."

"He's...perfect," Kurt shrugged, his face feeling hot.

"We can't wait to meet him tomorrow," Burt said and Kurt shot his father a glare.

"You're not allowed to intimidate him," he glared. "Or threaten him."

Burt threw his hands up in defence and said nothing.

"We are all really happy for you Kurt," Carol soothed him and Kurt smiled at her sweetly.

Finn was unusually quite at dinner and was eating his meal quickly. He asked to be excused when he was finished and Carole allowed him. He scurried into the living room and Kurt frowned. When he finished and cleared his plate, he went to the living room, sitting beside Finn.

"Finn?" Kurt asked. "Are you okay? You've barley spoken to me."

Finn sighed. "I'm fine."

"Did I do something?" Kurt asked. "Is this about me going to Dalton?"

"What? No," Finn shook his head. "Nah, I'm happy your safe dude."

"Then what? You've barley spoken to words to me since I got home."

"I'm jealous," Finn shrugged uncomfortably. "You met your soul mate already."

Finn pulled back his sleeve and gently rubbed his wrist. Kurt saw a flash of the name Hannah and Kurt looked at his own wrist.

"You'll meet her one day," Kurt said softly.

"I- I'm not sure I want to," Finn stuttered. "I love Rachel."

Kurt swallowed and bit his tongue on what he really wanted to say but chose a different tact instead. "Maybe you and Rachel will be together and Hannah will be your friend. That happens with soul mates."

"Will that happen to you and Blaine?" Finn asked and Kurt blushed.

"No," Kurt whispered, biting his lip to stop the smile spreading across his face. "We'll be best friends and more."

"I'm glad that you found him Kurt," Finn said sincerely. "After everything...you deserve it."

"Thank you Finn," Kurt said, a little surprised that Finn was saying this. They had their trouble in the past but Finn didn't seem troubled that his soul mate was a boy. Kurt's phone chimed and he pulled out, seeing a message from Blaine.

_I tried to restrain myself but couldn't last any longer. Hi – B_

Kurt excused himself and hurried up to his bedroom, choosing to ignore Carols wink. He sat himself on the bed and quickly typed a reply.

_Hi. I can't wait for tomorrow – K_

Kurt leant back against his pillows and texted back and forth to Blaine until it grew late. They said good night and Kurt changed into his pyjama's, sliding under the covers and sighing happily. He wondered if Blaine could feel how content he was and gently traced his fingers over his calligraphy and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Please reveiw! Love you all and happy reading :)**


	8. Lunch

**Holy crap you guys are seriously the best readers ever! You have given me such great feedback with this story and I'm so thrilled that you all like it :) HUge thanks to my regular reviewers too (_intenswhatever_ i'm looking at you :P ) I try to reply to most reviews if they have a question so if you do feel free to ask :) **

**So I went and saw step up 4 last night and now I can't help but think so Klaine step up! Haha**

**Sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lunch **

Kurt woke up early and showered, going through his moisturizing routine with extra care and spending more than half an hour on his hair. He went through his whole wardrobe and finally settled on an outfit and dressed carefully, making sure there was no wrinkles.

He wanted to look good for Blaine and eyed himself critically in the mirror, looking for any flaws. It always amazed Kurt how whenever someone looked in a mirror, they immediately looked for their flaws and he did so himself.

Kurt made his way down stairs and started making himself some breakfast. Carol joined him a ten minutes later and then Burt made an appearance. Eventually Finn came down when he smelt bacon that Carol was cooking wafted up to his room and joined them for breakfast.

* * *

Lunch was at a small restaurant half way between Lima and Westerville. As they approached Kurt grew more and more excited. He could wait to see Blaine. They had been messaging each other on the way there, unable to wait until they saw each other.

Kurt craned his neck as they pulled into the parking lot, trying to see if Blaine was already there. Burt watched in the rear-view as a smile lit up Kurt's face. It stunned Burt for a moment. He hadn't seen his son smile like that in a long, long time and he was surprised that Kurt had been able to get away with that fake smile for so long.

Burt parked and Kurt was out the door quicker than anyone. Everyone hurried out after him and he watched as a boy with dark hair started walking to Kurt, a bounce in his step. Kurt started walking to him and they met in the middle, hugging each other tightly.

Burt and Carol shared a smile and with Finn they made their way towards Kurt and Blaine. The two of them pulled away, a blush tinging their cheeks. Burt understood how he was feeling. When he had first met Elizabeth he had a hard time keeping his hands off her, wanting to be around her all the time, speaking to her on the phone late into the night until she fell asleep.

"Dad," Kurt said when they reached them. "Carol, Finn. This is Blaine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Blaine said politely, reaching out to shake Burt's hand. Burt gripped and it shook, Carol giving them an adoring smile.

"You too Blaine," she spoke.

Two more people joined their little group and stood by them, dressed stylishly and smiling brightly.

"These are my parents, Belinda and Doug," Blaine introduced. More handshakes and greeting were tossed out and Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other.

"How about we get a table," Belinda suggested and they agreed, heading inside and out of the cold wind that had picked up. The waitress led them to a large table and they all took a seat, Blaine and Kurt next to each other. Shyly, the two tangled their feet under the table, glancing at each other from under their eyelashes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt," Belinda spoke up once they were all seated, looking at their menus. "I can tell you how excited we have been to get to know you. Blaine especially."

Blaine blushed and Kurt giggled quietly at him. "It's nice to meet you too."

"May I see you calligraphy?" Belinda asked. "If you don't mind of course."

He looked to Blaine who nodded encouragingly. Kurt lifted his sleeved and held out his wrist for everyone to look at. Burt frowned, taking in the new art work.

"When did you add to it?" Burt asked.

"Add to it?" Doug asked, confused.

"It used to be just _BA_," Burt explained.

"It happened over night, after I met Blaine," Kurt told them. "I just woke up and it was like that."

"Interesting," Doug hummed.

"They can do that?" Finn asked, looking at his own wrist where Hannah's name was written in calligraphy. It looked much like Blaine's, only his was lighter whereas Blaine's was a dark, rich black.

"I've never heard anything like that," Belinda said and Carol nodded with agreement.

"It's certainly very interesting and special," Carol smiled at the boys who looked at each other, their legs tangling tighter.

A waitress came and took their orders and they settled in their chairs, the conversation flowing around them. Kurt was happy that their families were getting along and Blaine's bright smile told him that he too was happy that they were getting along.

* * *

Their meals came and they tucked in. Burt, Carol, Belinda and Doug were talking about work while Finn, Blaine and Kurt talked about glee club.

"You sing too?" Blaine stared at Kurt when Finn had said they had both been in glee club.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "Countertenor."

Blaine's eyes widened further. "Seriously? The Warbler's haven't had a countertenor in years. We would be lucky to have you."

"Really?" Kurt asked, stunned. New Directions often passed over his very rare gift of musical abilities.

"Of course," Blaine grinned. "You should audition, we are having them soon."

"Dude, you should," Finn spoke up, perking up.

"Oh, well, I'll think about it," Kurt said and Finn nodded, pleased.

* * *

Rachel called Finn when they had finsihed their meals and he disappeared outside to take the call.

"He doesn't want to meet his soul mate," Kurt said quietly, while Burt, Belinda, Carol and Doug laughed at something they were talking about. "He says he loves Rachel and doesn't want to lose her."

"Does Rachel know that she isn't Finn's soul mate?" Blaine asked, brows furrowing.

"Yeah, she knows," Kurt shook his head. "She was devastated of course and went on a huge rant about how we shouldn't be ruled by our soul mates and be free to love whoever we want."

"We can love whoever we want," Blaine explained. "Soul mates can be just friends. Soul mates are the person who will be forever in our lives, our other half. It's not specific to lovers."

"I told Finn that," Kurt nodded. "He asked me if you and I would be just friends."

"What did you tell him?" Blaine asked, swallowing thickly.

"I-," Kurt drew in a breath. "I told him that we would be best friends and more."

Blaine grinned, his eyes lighting up and Kurt smiled back, his heart speeding up at the sight. Blaine gently took his head, fingers brushing over his wrist. Kurt gently trailed his own fingers over his name, feeling the smooth skin under his.

"I'm really glad you feel that way Kurt," Blaine said quietly. The two had gravitated towards each other, heads bent as they spoke. It would be so easy for Kurt to lean up and kiss Blaine but he was nervous and their parents were right there.

"Boys," Burt said and they looked up, startled. They had been in their own little world and their parents chuckled. "Do you want some desert?"

"Yes please," Kurt blushed, clearing his throat. "I'll have some cheesecake."

"Same," Blaine nodded.

Finn came back, looking a little happier than he had in the morning and joined back into the conversation. Desert came and sadly lunch came to an end.

Burt, Carol, Belinda and Doug stood outside talking about having dinner together while Kurt and Blaine said goodbye.

"I can't wait until Monday to see you," Kurt pouted and Blaine chuckled.

"How about we catch a movie tomorrow," Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded eagerly. "I'll pick you up at ten then."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and bravely planted a kiss on his cheek. Blaine had a dopey look on his face and Kurt giggled.

"See you tomorrow Blaine," Kurt sung and Blaine beamed.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

* * *

When Kurt got home he started planning an outfit. As he was searching through his clothes his shirt lifted up and saw his calligraphy. He could help but wonder about it, how it had added when he met Blaine. He hadn't seen it happen on anyone else before and wondered if it had something to do with how young the names had appeared.

Kurt moved from his closet and took off a picture frame from his bookshelf. He sat down slowly on the bed, holding the frame with both hands. In the silver frame was a picture of Burt and his mother Elizabeth, arms wrapped around each other and smiling lovingly at each other.

Kurt wondered if this is how he looked when he stared at Blaine. Kurt could see his father's wrist in the picture, Elizabeth's name in calligraphy. It was dark and beautiful, the art work breathtaking. Kurt had pictures of his father's wrist that his mother had taken when she was alive so that if she ever found herself away from Burt for the night, she would have the picture to comfort her.

Kurt wished his mother was alive today so that he could ask her questions, share his excitement. He remembered a conversation with her, talking about soul mates. She had said she couldn't wait to meet his, that his soul mate would be the best thing that ever happened to him. Kurt had hoped it would be Prince Eric of the Little Mermaid. Kurt giggled when he thought about how much Blaine looked like him. Perhaps he did get his prince after all.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading everyone :)**


	9. Lovers kiss

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this! I love writing it for you guys! **

**Some of you have asked if the writing on their wrists (with it changing) means something. The answer is...you will find out eventually! hahaha sorry!**

**Sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lovers Kiss**

Sunday was a success and Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the movie. Afterwards they went had some lunch, playing twenty questions to learn more about each other. Kurt learnt that Blaine had an older brother Cooper, who was an actor and still searching for his soul mate Sarah.

Blaine had grown up in Westerville and his parents were very supporting of him being gay. He liked sports but also enjoyed vogue and musicals. When he had been bullied he took up boxing so that he could protect himself and so that if Kurt ever needed help, he could.

Blaine learnt about Kurt too. Kurt told him of his childhood, how he was already so different from the other children. Blaine frowned when he learnt that Kurt didn't have many friends – only having Brittany before they reached the sixth grade where she became a cheerleader and moved up in the social ladder.

Kurt avoided talking about his mother and about the bullying and stuck to more happier stories. Blaine enjoyed listening to Kurt, learning about him. He found out that he was allergic animals (they gave him asthma) and that he loved the smell of flowers (he had shared that his mother worked in a flower shop and came home smelling off them.)

The more they learnt about each other, the more they found it hard to leave one another.

* * *

"Hey Kurt," Nick greeted Kurt happily as Kurt stood at his locker, taking out his books. Kurt looked up and smiled at Nick.

"Hey."

"Did you have a good weekend?" Nick asked, opening his own locker.

"Yes, I spent it with Blaine," Kurt told him and Nick chuckled.

"Great isn't it," Nick gushed, his eyes sparkling. "It's hard to leave at first, the first few months you are clingy with your soul mate. I know Jeff and I were. The Warbler's liked to tease us about it but I can't wait until it happens to them. Finally I will have something on them!"

Kurt chuckled and Nick beamed at him, happy that he and Kurt were becoming good friends.

"Did you're calligraphy change?" Kurt asked suddenly. "After you met Jeff?"

"A little," Nick said, surprised and lifted his cuff to show Kurt. _JS _was stained to his skin a few extra calligraphic swirls surrounded them. "Did yours change too?"

Kurt nodded and showed Nick his wrist. Kurt's was a lot more detailed than Nick's but they were both a dark, inky black.

"That's beautiful," Nick breathed. "You and Blaine are very lucky."

"Do you know what it means?" Kurt asked. "Them changing?"

"No," Nick shook his head. "You're the only other person I've met whose calligraphy has changed after meeting their soul mate."

Kurt nodded and pondered the mystery.

"Hey guys," Jeff said and they turned to see Jeff and Blaine making their way towards them. Jeff bounded to Nick and gave him a quick kiss, wrapping an arm around his waist. "What you doin'?"

"Getting ready for class," Nick said, giving Jeff an amused look. "The same thing we do every Monday morning."

"Ha ha," Jeff said sarcastically. Blaine went to Kurt and kissed his cheek, taking his hand in his. Kurt blushed at the display of affection and looked around to see if anyone had noticed but nobody was paying attention to them and Nick and Jeff were to wrapped up in each other. This surprised Kurt, that they could be so close with each other and nobody bothered them about it.

"Hey, so I ran into Wes and he said that you can audition for the Warbler's if you like," Blaine told Kurt, looking at him hopefully.

"He wants me to audition?" Kurt asked.

"Only if you want too," Blaine said. "He – uh - I mentioned that you had been in New Directions and he searched for some performances. You never told me you were a cheerleader." Kurt blushed at Blaine's dark gaze and he shivered slightly. "He said that you were very impressive."

"Well, I guess I could," Kurt shrugged. He wouldn't mind getting back into singing again but he didn't want to betray New Directions. He may not have been a star but he was an original member of the group, he had been a part of building it up. He thought about lunch and how Finn had encouraged him to get back into singing.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Blaine said softly.

"No, I do," Kurt assured him. "When do I audition?"

"Is tomorrow okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hands.

"Tomorrow will be fine."

The bell rang loudly and Blaine pouted. "You have art now right?"

"Yeah but I will see in you Geography," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned, kissing his cheek again. Nick looped arms with Kurt and tugged him away.

"We'll switch soul mates Blaine," Nick winked. "Don't worry, I'll get him back to you in more than perfect condition."

"You better," Blaine called after them. Kurt laughed at their antics. He was relaxed in Nick's presence although he still felt nervous around the boys he didn't know. The bullying was still affecting him and he didn't know how long it would take to get over it. This concerned him and he really wanted to be over it.

* * *

Kurt stood in front of the Warbler's, looking at Blaine, Nick and Jeff's encouraging smiles. Kurt swallowed and gestured for David to start the music. David did so, giving him an encouraging nod and Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself as the opening notes of the Beatles _Black Bird _started.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night _

Kurt sung, letting the music seep into his veins and fill his heart up with joy. He had chosen the song because it had been his mother's favourite. Kurt remembered his singing it around the house, her voice filling up the dark corners and leaving a joyful presence in the house.

Burt used to grumble about not liking the Beatles but he secretly loved them and loved watching his soul mate sing them. It had taken them a long time before they could put their records back after she had died.

_Taken these broken wings and learn to fly _

Kurt lost himself in the music and blinked when the song came to an end, so caught up in the music. He was even more surprised when the Warbler's broke into applause, standing up and cheering him. He smiled bashfully and looked to Blaine who was looking at him with awe.

Wes waited until they had all settled down and cleared his throat.

"Well Kurt, that was a very impressive performance and I think the council will agree with me when I say welcome to the Warbler's."

David and a boy named Thad nodded with agreement and Kurt beamed, his cheeks heating up as everyone cheered again.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said to Wes over the noise and Wes patted him on the shoulder.

"We would be crazy not to have you," Wes told him, smiling. Thad banged the gavel on the table and everyone fell silent, giving him his full attention.

"Welcome Warbler Kurt. We are happy to have you among us. That's all for this meeting, you are dismissed," Thad said.

Wes patted Kurt lightly on the shoulder again and moved away as Blaine came striding towards him, his face set. Kurt frowned when Blaine took his hand and took him through another door while everyone was using another.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously as he lead him down a hallway and into a small alcove.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice breaking a little. "You were – I've never – you were so beautiful and raw and I could feel how much singing meant to you, how much that song meant to you."

"You could feel that?" Kurt gasped and Blaine nodded.

"You move me Kurt, so much," Blaine said, crowding Kurt against the wall. Kurt's breathing hitched, his heart speeding up in a good way and watched as Blaine searched his eyes for approval. Kurt gave the barest of nods before Blaine's lips were on him, drawling him closer. Kurt hand came up to cup his cheek, his hand curling into Blaine's blazer.

Blaine's lips were soft and Kurt barely suppressed a moan when changed his angle and kissed Kurt deeper, his tongue coming to trace his lips. Kurt gently sucked his lower lip before the pulled away, breathing a little harder and staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, his heart beating double time. He felt faint and was glad that Blaine's arm snaked around his waist to hold him up.

Blaine chuckled swallowed thickly, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

"Wow," he echoed and Kurt leaned up for another kiss. Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist tighter and his other hand snaked up to cup his face and stoke his thumb along Kurt's beautiful, high cheek bones.

Kurt melted into this kiss, into Blaine's arms and sighed happily. Blaine could feel Kurt's happiness radiating off him and under his skin. His own happiness was mixing with his own under his skin, his heart beating faster with the joy Kurt was filling him with. His wrist tingled and Kurt planted himself closer to Blaine, pulling his lips away and panting.

"Oh," he breathed and his eyes lashes fluttering against his cheek.

"What?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding breathless.

Kurt gently lifted his wrist, pulling back his cuff.

"Beautiful," Blaine whispered. More delicate swirls around his wrist, wrapping around like a band and the two edges wrapping around to meet.

Blaine lifted his own blazer sleeve and blinked with surprise to see that Kurt's name had been added too. He now had his own delicate swirls of calligraphy, linking with Kurt's name.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and happy reading!**


	10. Mercedes

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I should have said this soon but HOLY CRAP nearly 200 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you all love this story so much! **

**I really glad that you are all intriqued by the calligraphy changing because it will evntaully come to light in the story of why it does it ;) you'll just have to be paient :) **

**Also, I've had a few questions about the calligraphy. If any one is willing to do the art work for me that would be amazing! I'll make it the stories photo :) Just PM if you can :) **

**I've taken up enough of your time so sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mercedes**

Kurt laid on his bed, typing away at the keyboard as he worked on an essay that was due soon. He and Blaine had decided that they needed to get school work done, having ignored it over the weekend. Kurt hadn't wanted to go, wanting to spend more time kissing Blaine but knew his father wouldn't be impressed with spending all this money for him to throw it all way.

He was in a rhythm and was startled out of it when his phone started blaring Lady GaGa. He picked it up and was surprised to see Mercedes name flashing across the screen. It had been a week since he had last spoken to her and he swallowed thickly.

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt answered quietly, pushing his lap top aside.

"Hey white boy," Mercedes answered back just as quietly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. I miss you," Mercedes said and Kurt swallowed. "I'm really sorry that I haven't spoken to you yet or asked how you are doing. I wasn't being a very good friend."

"I had to leave Mercedes," Kurt said.

"I know you did. You weren't safe here and I should have seen that," Mercedes said, her voice wobbling. "I should have been there."

"We've drifted apart," Kurt murmured and Mercedes sighed.

"We have and I hate that. You and I, we were so close," Mercedes fell silent and she sighed sadly. "Is it too late to get back what we had?"

"We could try," Kurt said hopefully. "You're my girl Mercedes."

"You're my white boy," Mercedes giggled softly. "We should go shopping."

"Yeah," Kurt perked up at the idea. They were good at shopping and Kurt was willing to look over the animal print. "We could go Saturday."

"It's date," Mercedes beamed on the other end of the line. "So how is Dalton? Finn was telling us how you met your soul mate."

"Dalton is amazing," Kurt breathed. "And I did. His name is Blaine Anderson and he is gorgeous Mercedes," he gushed.

"I'm really happy for you Kurt," Mercedes said sincerely. "You deserve it, after everything."

"He's perfect Mercedes," Kurt sighed happily.

They continued to talk, catching up on everything they had missed and what the latest drama was in glee club. They fell quickly back into their old rhythm, gossiping and planning their shopping trip. When they hung up Kurt was feeling better about their friendship and was excited to go shopping with her.

He pulled back his laptop and continued with his essay, breezing through it and finishing by 9:30. He had just saved his document when there was a knock on his door. He rolled off his bed and landed lightly on his feet and bounded to the door. He opened it and wasn't surprised to see Blaine on the other side.

"Hey," he beamed. "I was just coming to see how your essay was going?"

"Finished," Kurt beamed, pulling Blaine into the room. "Did you get your work finished?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, drawing Kurt into his arms. "All done. We have half an hour until curfew."

Kurt chuckled and gently pulled Blaine into a kiss. He was still getting used to the fact that he could kiss Blaine now, whenever he wanted. He never dreamt of finding his soul mate in Ohio or while he was still in school but it was nicer than Kurt ever thought it would be.

Blaine was gently, taking it slow with Kurt. They were going to be each other's firsts, for everything and they had all the time in the world to explore one another. They pulled away and smiled at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine looked away first and sat on the bed, tugging Kurt to him so that he too could sit down.

"So, I felt your emotions spike up," Blaine admitted and Kurt rose an eyebrow. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I'm sorry if I'm over stepping-"

"You're not," Kurt quickly assured him. "I didn't realise that I was that upset."

"What's got you upset?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I've been here a week and it's the first time that I heard from any of my friends," Kurt explained quietly, not looking at Blaine. "Mercedes and I used to be really close but we drifted apart when Quinn moved in with her. I know my leaving was a shock to them all but I really thought we were closer than that."

Blaine frowned and gently wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer so that his head was leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm a bit worried about competing against them at sectionals," Kurt continued. "I don't know how they will take that. I feel like I'm betraying them a little. I was one of the first members to join and now I am apart of another team."

"You shouldn't feel like you betrayed them," Blaine said softly. "You had to leave. You weren't safe and you belong here."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, nuzzling his shoulder a little and sighed.

"I know I do," Kurt murmured. "and I know it will be even better when I can get past the bullying that happened and feel more comfortable around everyone."

Blaine smiled and kissed his temple, feeling very proud of his soul mate and how far he had come in just a few short weeks.

* * *

"Hey Mercedes," Tina greeted as she sat down on the chair next to Mercedes in Glee.

"Hey," Mercedes greeted quietly and Tina frowned.

"Everything okay?"

"I spoke to Kurt last night," Mercedes told her. "I feel so guilty, about ignoring him. He was the one who was hurting and I was being stupid because I was upset he left."

"How did the talk go?" Tina asked sympathetically.

"Good. We are going to go shopping on Saturday," Mercedes smiled. "But I don't think our relationship can ever be the same again. He told me he found his soul mate. He has a new best friend who can understand him better than I can."

Tina patted her shoulder. "You and Kurt are both to fabulous not to be friends. Everything will be okay, you'll see."

Mercedes nodded and felt a little better but she was still worried that their friendship wouldn't be the same. Mercedes did feel bad for leaving Kurt when Quinn moved in with her. They had become better friends and she had pushed him aside. They often preached about being a family but lately they hadn't been, especially to Kurt.

She was happy for him though, glad that he had finally found his soul mate. She was still waiting for hers but she hoped that she would be as happy as Kurt had sounded. She wanted to know more about this Blaine and thought some Facebook stalking would be in order. Kurt didn't have Facebook, not after what happened to his wall and Mercedes knew that it would take some serious stalking or she could just ask Kurt on their shopping trip.

* * *

Mercedes waited nervously for Kurt on Saturday, waiting for him to arrive. She spotted him easily in the crowd and offered a timid smile. Kurt returned it and when he reached her he pulled her into a loose hug.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Love the outfit," she said, nodding her approval and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"Did you expect anything less?" he asked her in a teasing tone and she laughed, shaking her head. They linked arms and headed into the mall, going straight to their favourite shops. It was easy, familiar, like riding a bike. Conversation was awkward at first but finally they found their flow again and were roaming the mall like they used too.

"So tell me about Blaine," Mercedes said as they looked at scarves. "I tired Facebook stalking him but he setting were on private."

"Of course you did," Kurt chuckled. "Blaine is amazing Mercedes. He's everything I have ever gushed about or ever hoped for."

"Is it nice having your soul mate?" Mercedes asked and Kurt nodded.

"We need each other. He's my other half," Kurt explained with a dreamy look on his face. "He's been looking for me since I was nine."

Mercedes sighed wistfully and wondered if her soul mate had her name written on his wrist and was waiting for her.

"I can't wait until I find mine," Mercedes told him. "You look really happy."

"I am," Kurt mused, looking at Mercedes and his eyes softened.

"You could have told me you know," Mercedes said quietly, looking at the scarf she was examining. "I know we drifted apart but you could have told me you were in trouble."

"I was scared Mercedes," Kurt told her truthfully. "I know we all get bullied but what was happening to me was so much worse. I thought we were all closer and that I didn't have to tell you to see what was happening."

"I'm so sorry," Mercedes croaked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I feel awful and so guilty Kurt. I should have seen it."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged. "but he didn't do anything so I guess I can be thankful about that and be glad that I'm not in that environment again."

"Can we ever go back to the way we were?" Mercedes asked and Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe, but if not it won't be because of lack of trying," Kurt assured and Mercedes finally broke into a small smile. "I think you should get that."

And just like that the conversation moved on and they began to gossip like they used to.

* * *

**What did you think? This was for those who wanted to see more New Directions. Oh and there will be drama coming up in the story for those who think this is too fluffy. However, this story isn't supposed to be about angst, it's about the romance of finding the elusive 'one'. **


	11. Nightmares

**hey everyone! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and to all those who are now following this story! Thank you so much! Love you all and you give me such big smiles on my face :D **

**So I ask around on tumblr (inkinmyheartandonthepage) if any one could do art work for this and they said they could but they didn't know how to get it to me so I do beileve that the offer is still up for grabs so if anyone is willing to do art work (the calligraphy for Klaine) that would be amazing and I would be forever in your debt! **

**Sorry for any mistakes in here. I'm a bit outo f it becuase of some shit at work but hopefully it's not reflected too much here. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nightmares **

Kurt was settling into Dalton well. The month that he had been there, he had made friends with all the Warbler's and got on particularly well with Nick and Jeff. He and Blaine had been dubbed the cutest soul mates at Dalton and both Jeff and Nick didn't seem to mind giving up there title for the two of them.

They were taking their relationship slow, knowing that there was no need to rush at all. They studied together and did their homework. They practiced singing and watched movies while looking at vogue magazine. They shared stolen kisses and held hands around the campus. It still amazed Kurt how nobody seemed to mind about the two of them and nobody gave them any grief for being who they are.

Kurt's friendship with Mercedes was going strong and it seemed that it wasn't going to end any time soon which they were both grateful for. She continued to fill him on the drama that was going on there and it seemed that he had left at a good time. The footballers had been forced to join glee club, something Kurt shuddered at.

"Do you want to come to the McKinley football game with me?" Kurt asked Blaine. He looked up from where he had been reading a book for English. The two were outside, enjoying the sun and the question had come out of nowhere.

"You want to watch Football?" Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled.

"Finn is playing and they made it to the finals or whatever," Kurt waved a hand, claiming it wasn't important. "Any way, he wants me to come watch and I thought if you came you could explain to me what was happening while I wear a fabulous scarf."

"I'd love to," Blaine beamed, chuckling slightly.

"Good," Kurt breathed. "New Directions are also doing a half time show which should be interesting."

"How is going with the football players?" Blaine asked and Kurt shrugged.

"My guess not good," Kurt told him. "They hate the glee kids and are not afraid to make it known."

Blaine frowned and sighed at this. He hated that some people were so stupid and how there was so many ignorant people out there.

"Any way, it's an excuse for me to be able to wear my new scarf," Kurt continued, oblivious to Blaine's inner struggle and Blaine smiled at him, happy to let him talk away about fashion. He missed how Kurt gently touched his own wrist with concern and give him a brief look of surprise.

* * *

It was cold out on the stands but Blaine was excited. He huddled next to Kurt, seeking any warmth and Kurt smiled at him gently. Burt and Carole sat beside them, watching the field with bright smiles, looking for Finn who was easily spotted as he stood taller than everyone.

Blaine desperately wanted to wrap an arm around Kurt or even to hold his hand but he couldn't and the thought made him devastated.

"Don't be sad," Kurt said in his ear, breaking his thoughts. Blaine looked to him surprised. "I can sort of feel that you are sad and it's written all over your face."

"I didn't know you could feel my emotions," Blaine blinked.

"Only recently," Kurt admitted. "and only a little. What are you sad about."

"That I can't hold your hand or put my arm around you," Blaine told him truthfully and Kurt's cheek went pink with pleasure.

"Oh. Well, if you could, it would be well received by me," Kurt informed and Blaine chuckled.

"Good to know."

"Half time guys," Burt called over to them and they all looked to the field as New Directions filed on the field.

_Off with your head! _

The music started up and their eyes widened. It seemed that they had gone all out and it was mighty impressive. Kurt watched as the footballers joined with them which made Kurt blink with surprise. It was highly unlikely that anything would change between them but it was amazing to see them working together.

"Wow, they're good," Blaine murmured in his ear and Kurt nodded. He would have loved to be a part of it but knew he couldn't be, not with the footballers there and no longer being in their glee club. They were good though and everyone seemed to get into it happily.

* * *

They won the game and they headed home in high spirits. Blaine was staying the night (on the couch of course, per Burt's strict instructions. "You may be soul mates but you're not sharing a bed.")

Kurt had set up the couch for Blaine, giving him a sweet kiss goodnight before heading up to his own room to get ready for bed. He was finishing his nightly routine when Finn knocked on the door.

"Hey dude," Finn greeted, perching himself on the edge of the bed.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the name but said nothing. "Hello Finn. Well done tonight."

"Thanks," Finn beamed. "Thanks for coming too."

"You're welcome. Blaine and I had fun," Kurt smiled and Finn nodded. "I was surprised that the footballers joined you," Kurt continued. "I assume nothing has changed though?"

"Yeah," Finn sighed sadly. "I thought they were you know. I had a talk with Karofsky too. I was going to bring him to Dalton so he could apologize."

Kurt froze and stared at Finn. "You were going to take him to Dalton?"

"Yeah. We really talked and I thought..." Fin trailed off when he saw Kurt's face.

"Finn! I can't believe you would do that," Kurt hissed. "I moved to Dalton to get away from him!"

"I just thought if you sorted it out you could come back," Finn said meekly.

"Karofsky," Kurt growled. "Was not the only one who tormented me day in day out. I'm not going back to McKinley Finn, not ever."

Finn ducked his head, feeling guilty and sad about this. He cleared his throat and looked back at Kurt was looking frustrated.

"Sorry," Finn said. "I really I am. I thought it would help but I guess not. Sorry."

Kurt sighed heavily, his body slumping in his chair. "This isn't something you can fix with an apology Finn."

They were both silent for a while before Kurt stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm tired. Good night Finn."

For once Finn picked up on a social cue and stood up, leaving Kurt alone. Kurt closed his door with a gentle click and sighed. He turned off his light and made his way to his bed, crawling up it and snuggled under the covers.

* * *

_Kurt could hear his own breathing in his ears, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He looked down the Dalton halls which were empty. The silence was deafening and Kurt whimpered, looking around widely. _

"_I will kill you," Karofsky snarled, his voice echoing around. Kurt whirled around but there was nobody was there. A locker door slammed in the back ground and Kurt flinched violently. _

_Kurt started running, the hallway seeming to go on forever and ever. Kurt ran hard but he felt like he was getting nowhere. The threat kept echoing around him, getting louder and louder. Kurt whirled around and Karofsky was there, looming over him. He his breath caught in his throat, feeling as if he had been punched in the stoamch and a scream filled the silence. _

Kurt jolted awake, a scream still echoing in his ear. It took him a moment to realise that he was the one screaming. He clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle the sound but couldn't stop.

The door burst open, the light coming on. Kurt flinched back, toppling off the bed and landed awkwardly on his back.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelped and was by his side in an instant. Kurt scrambled upright and leant into Blaine heavily, his whole body shivering and him gasping for breath. Burt hovered over them while Carol and Finn lingered in the doorway. They were all ruffled by sleep but Kurt's scream had jolted enough adrenalin in them to be concerned and awake.

"You're safe Kurt," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, rubbing his back soothingly. Logically Kurt knew this but the dream had terrified him and he whimpered, snuggling closer into Blaine's chest.

"What happened?" Burt asked gently.

"Bad dream," Kurt gasped, struggling to get his breathing to calm down. He felt sick with fear and Blaine held him tighter, leaning against the edge of the bed. Carol turned to Finn and ushered him away, knowing that Kurt would be embarrassed by everyone hearing him.

"I'll be back with some water," Burt said quietly and Blaine nodded. Burt left the room and Blaine gently kissed his temple, smoothing his hair.

"I've got you Kurt," Blaine whispered softly in his ear. "You're safe."

"It was _him_," Kurt choked out. "He was at Dalton."

"He can't get you," Blaine promised firmly. "I won't let him."

"Don't leave me," Kurt whispered and Blaine kissed his temple again.

"I won't," Blaine vowed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Burt came back, approaching them carefully. "Hey buddy, I got you some water."

Kurt lifted his hands weakly and took the glass, sipping it carefully. The water was cool in his mouth and it slid down his parched throat. The screaming had hurt his throat and the water was soothing.

"Thank you," he croaked, handing the water back.

"How you feeling?" Burt asked quietly and Kurt shrugged and Blaine gently rubbed his back, kissing his temple again.

Kurt whimpered and buried himself further in to Blaine's chest. Burt knew he wasn't going to get much out of Kurt tonight and he sighed sadly. He didn't like that the bullying was still effecting Kurt and wish that there was more he could do.

Blaine had woken up in the night with the feeling of pure terror. He bolted up and knew that something was immediately wrong with Kurt. Then he had heard Kurt scream and he was off the couch faster than he thought he could - teh track coach would have been impressed. He never wanted to feel like that again nor did he want Kurt to feel like that.

He tightened his grip on Kurt and buried his face in Kurt's hair, breathing in his scent and knowing that Kurt was safe in his arms and was safe.

* * *

**I hope that was enough drama to get you through for a bit! Please review and happy reading :)**


	12. Questions about little answers

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You are the best readers ever and I'm so glad you enjoy this! over 200 reviews! I'm blown away! Thank you!**

**I found someone who is going to do some art work of Klaine's calligraphy so a HUGE thank you to _RENTaVieBoheme _for doing this! I can't thank you enough for doing this! **

**Hope you all enjoy this and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Questions but little answers**

Kurt and Blaine didn't move from their spot on the floor all night. Burt could see that Blaine had everything covered and there wasn't anything he could do for his son tonight. Blaine continued to comfort Kurt who shivered in his arms, his face buried in Blaine's neck, puff of warm air sending shiovers down Blaine's spine.

It was around four am when Kurt finally talked, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying that he had done.

"Sorry," he rasped, sitting up and wiping his eyes. Blaine allowed him to straighten but not go too far from him.

"You don't have to apologise," Blaine assured him. "Not about that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already are," Kurt assured him with a tiny smile. Blaine spread his legs and patted his thighs. Kurt blushed but crawled between his legs and leant back against his chest, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder and inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry that you had to feel that," Kurt murmured quietly. "I didn't want you to ever feel that."

"It's not the first time we have been scared Kurt," Blaine told him, running his nose along his cheek. "but we'll get through it. It won't always be like this."

"I hope not," Kurt sighed, eyes slipping close and exhaustion taking over. "I don't want to dream about it anymore."

"I know you don't," Blaine murmured. "I don't want you to either."

They fell asleep like that and Blaine woke up with a sore neck. He rolled it, wincing and the movement woke Kurt up. Kurt looked up at him and winced at the grimace on his face.

"Oh, here, let me help you," Kurt gasped, crawling out of Blaine lap. Gently, he sat on the edge of the bed, Blaine in front of him and he began to massage the knot in Blaine's neck.

Blaine gasped as Kurt's soft hands massaged his neck and he felt it begin to loosen.

"You have magic hands," Blaine groaned and Kurt chuckled.

"Just returning the favour for everything you did for me last night," Kurt said gently.

"There was nothing to repay," Blaine moaned softly. "but if there was this would definitely be the best pay back ever."

Blaine never wanted Kurt's hands to stop but it eventually Kurt's hands drifted from his neck to his shoulders and down his arms. Blaine neck felt looser and he turned around so he could face Kurt. They stared at each other, hazel eyes searching ocean blue eyes. Kurt's breathing hitched and leant forward. His lips lightly brushed Blaine's and his hands came up to cup Blaine face and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Blaine kissed him back, spinning his body around and knelt up, his hands resting on his knees. Hesitantly Kurt traced his tongue along Blaine's lower lip before he parted his lips and allowed Kurt's tongue to slip against his. Kurt's hands trailed over Blaine's cheeks, their lips moving in sync and he gently pulled away when he could no longer breathe.

Kurt's hand moved on their own accord over his face, drinking in the sight.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt breathed.

Blaine pulled him down for another kiss. "You are too Kurt," he murmured against his lips. "You're perfect."

Kurt didn't think he was perfect but he didn't want to ruin the moment and pulled Blaine into another kiss.

* * *

Blaine had to get home, to see his parents and Kurt hugged him goodbye tightly. When Blaine was gone he returned to his room, tired from the nightmare and the from sleeping on the floor. He wondered if the possessive feeling would fade and he hoped it didn't.

It had only been a few weeks but Kurt knew that he was in love with Blaine. He looked at his calligraphy and smiled, tracing the delicate lines. He frowned in thought as he looked at the lines. They hadn't always been there, growing since Blaine had come into his life.

He was surprised that this was happening and wondered what it meant. As far as he could tell only his and Nick's calligraphy had changed. Nick's only slightly but there was still change. There was a knock on his door and he looked up to see Burt standing in the door way.

"How you doing kiddo?" he asked.

"Tired," Kurt shrugged, knowing better than to keep this to himself -look at his past experience. "Blaine helped a lot."

"Good," Burt nodded gruffly. "Blaine's a good guy. I like him."

Kurt chuckled quietly but was thrilled that Burt liked Blaine. It would have been horrible if they hadn't gotten along and Kurt didn't think he could chose between the two of them.

"Dad? Do you know much about the calligraphy we get with our soul mates?" Kurt asked.

Burt frowned at the question and Kurt showed him his wrist.

"More added to it huh?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded with a little smile.

"Yeah. It's just me and Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine's changed too?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded, wincing a little as he forgot to inform his dad about it.

"Nick's has changed a little too but not as much as ours," Kurt explained. "I was wondering if you knew why?"

"I dunno kid," Burt said apologetically. "I didn't even though they could fade when your soul mate passes away."

Unconsciously Burt's hand rubbed his wrist with Elizabeth's name was barely visible anymore. It had hurt both of the Hummel men when her name began to fade and for a long time they didn't talk about it.

"Maybe it was a way to help you move on," Kurt said quietly, looking at his dad. "to help with the healing process. You know, she slowly disappeared from our lives but she's never really gone, like your calligraphy."

Burt looked thoughtful and smiled. "I think you may be right. I don't know much about the...magic – I guess – behind soul mates. I suppose it's like love, a giant mystery." Kurt smiled at this and he let out a little giggle. Burt chuckled himself and gently patted Kurt on the shoulder. "All I know is that both you and Blaine are lucky to have found each other early in life. I don't know what your calligraphy means but I'm guessing that it's special."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Thanks dad."

"I'm glad we can talk Kurt," Burt said and Kurt blinked at him. "I know I've always been a step behind you and I'll continue to try and catch up to you but, I love you and I'm proud of you buddy and really happy that you and Blaine found each other."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled and leaned over for a hug.

They pulled apart and Burt stood. "I'll leave you to rest."

Kurt nodded and Burt left his room. Kurt flopped back on the bed and let his eyes slip close. He took a deep breath and felt a tingle in his wrist before a rush of affection pulsed through him. He gasped and heard Blaine whisper his name. Kurt sighed happily and a smile graced his lips.

* * *

**hehe oops, Burt didn't know what the calligraphy meant. I guess that means you'll have to keep reading to find out ;P hehe sorry! Happy reading! **


	13. Sectionals

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing and kind reviews! I'm so glad you are all enjoying my take on a soul mate fic! Sorry that I keep leaving you with cliff hangers about the calligraphy but hopefully this chapter will give you something to look forward too :P**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes in here. I tried my very best and hopefully soon my beta will be back and she can help too.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sectionals **

Kurt straightened his tie carefully, swallowing thickly and watched the scenery whizz past as the bus headed towards the hall where sectionals was being held. His hands were shaking and he tried hard not to let them but he couldn't deny that he was nervous. A strong hand squeezed his thigh and Kurt whipped his head around to face Blaine who was smiling at his softly.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked but Kurt knew that he would be able to feel his nerves. Kurt shot him a look to tell him so and Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Okay, okay. What are you nervous about? Singing? Because I can assure you that you are amazing and so breathtaking."

Kurt blushed at the praise and gently placed his hand over Blaine's. "Thank you. I'm not nervous about the singing, but about facing the competition."

"Facing off against your old team," Blaine murmured. "Are you afraid of what they will say?"

"A little," Kurt said truthfully. "Their moods change so often who knows what drama his happening in the club right now."

"Well, you know the Warbler's have got your back," Blaine assured him. "and that I'm here for you too."

Kurt smiled and leant up placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Kurt still wasn't used to public displays of affection – even if the Warbler's were very supportive of their relationship. Blaine placed his other hand on top of Kurt's and squeezed it.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said and Blaine was glad to feel that Kurt's nerves were finally fading.

* * *

The hall in which sectionals was being held was packed with people. The Warbler's were in the green room, warming up and getting ready to perform. Kurt could feel Blaine's happiness radiating inside him. Kurt loved performing on the stage and couldn't wait to get back on there. It felt odd that it was with another team but they all seemed so happy for him to apart of it.

There was no drama, no one going into labour or breaking up right before they went on which Kurt wasn't surprised at. New Directions had a flare for drama.

"Alright Warbler's," Wes called over the group and they all fell silent, giving them their attention. "We've practiced hard and I want you to go out there and have fun."

The Warbler's cheered and clapped and Wes beamed at them all and lead them out the stage.

* * *

_Hey soul sister_

Blaine lead the Warbler's through the song, trying to catch Kurt's eyes but with little luck. He could see Kurt distressed and forced smile as scanned the crowd, his gaze lingering on his old team mates. The song came to an end and the crowd applauded loudly and the Warbler's bowed before leaving the stage.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand when they could no longer be seen by anybody and spun him around to face him. Kurt blinked at him and he seemed confused.

"That was not a smile," Blaine said, frowning. "That wasn't even close to a smile. What happened?"

Kurt sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. If we don't win it will be my fault."

"Kurt, the Warbler's are about having fun and bringing music to people. If we happen to win then good for us but if we don't we aren't fussed," Blaine told him. "Now what happened out there?"

"I could see them," Kurt whined. "They all looked...I don't know!"

Blaine could see how visibly distress Kurt was and could feel it too. Blaine could also feel that there was something more than just seeing his friends though.

"What's really going on Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice firm and Kurt lifted troubled eyes to meet his.

"It's just," Kurt hesitated, as if ashamed of what he was going to say next. "They were the only people I could ever consider as friends, even though they didn't start out as traditional friendships."

Kurt voice dropped to a whisper and it hit Blaine for the first time how alone Kurt really had been and why Kurt had needed Blaine so much earlier than everyone else. It wasn't just because he had lost his mother, it was because he had no one but his parents love. The thought made Blaine want to be sick and his hold on Kurt's hand tightened.

"Kurt," Blaine said hoarsely and Kurt blinked at him. "If they truly are your friends, then they will be happy that you are safe and are happy again. They will be proud of what you have done today and they won't feel betrayed."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked pitifully. It struck Blaine hard again that all the drama in New Directions had never left Kurt good role models for friendship.

"Because the Warbler's have showed me what true friendship really is," Blaine told him gently. "Like they will show you."

Kurt nodded tearfully and Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. He looked over Kurt shoulders and saw the horrified faces of Jeff, Nick, Wes and David. They had obviously heard and couldn't comprehend the drama that happened at McKinley. Blaine nodded at them slowly and they left quickly, not wanting Kurt to know they had heard his private conversation.

* * *

Blaine held Kurt's hand as New Directions performed and on his other side Nick gently squeezed his arm. Kurt shot them both a thankful smile and he turned his attention back to his former team mates. Kurt was surprised by their choice of performers but pleased. It was nice to see someone other than Finn and Rachel running the show.

When they finished, they had time to mill around before they announced who the winner was. Kurt went to get himself some water, going to the concession stand.

"Hey princess," a voice sounded behind him and Kurt whirled around to find Puck standing there, hands stuck deep in his pockets.

"Puck," Kurt nodded and turned back to take the water being handed to him.

"Dalton treating you right?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded, turning back to him. "Good. I'm- that's good to hear. I didn't look like it up on stage though."

"I was nervous about seeing you all and competing with another team," Kurt told him honestly.

Puck nodded slowly at this. "Yeah. We're happy for you though. Yeah it sucks that we lost some kickass talent to the Warbler's but I'm glad you are singing."

"We heard you found your soul mate," Santana purred, coming up beside Puck. She had smirk on her face and Kurt stared at her.

"I did," Kurt nodded and Santana reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling back his sleeve. Her eyes widened when she saw the calligraphy and she looked to her own wrist where Brittany's name was written. Hers was simple calligraphy but a dark, rich black.

"You added to it?" Santana asked.

"It appeared by its self," Kurt explained, giving her a confused look. Puck looked to his wrist where Jennifer was written in stylish calligraphy and then back to Kurt and Santana's.

"That's cool," Puck nodded. "Does it happen to everyone?"

"No," Santana said and Kurt looked at her sharply.

"You know why it does this?" Kurt asked, his voice desperate.

"No, but I know someone who does," Santana explained. "Brittany's calligraphy has changed a bit too. Not nearly as much as yours but there are a few new details."

"The same with my friend Nick and Blaine's has changed too," Kurt explained. "Who knows why this happens?"

Santana gave him a long look, taking in his desperation and she sighed, figuring she owed him this much.

"Next month, you and I will meet," Santana told him quietly so only Puck and Kurt could hear her. "Then I will take you to meet the person who knows about this."

"Why next month?" Kurt demanded and Santana gave him a glare.

"Because they aren't here until next month," Santana growled and Kurt sighed but nodded. Santana leaned away and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"It was nice to see you Porcelain," Santana smirked. "Try not to look so constipated next time."

Kurt glared at her re-treating form and shook his head, turning his attention back to Puck.

"I should get back to the Warbler's. We'll be leaving soon," Kurt said.

"Wait – before you go," Puck said, reaching out to stop him. Kurt looked at him curiously and waited for him to speak. "I wanted to apologize, you know, for not beating the crap out of Karofsky or having your back."

"You would have gone back to Juvie," Kurt frowned.

"I know," Puck shrugged. "I'm a badass, I would have survived."

"You aren't fooling me Noah. I know you hated it there," Kurt scoffed and Puck glared at him.

"Keep that to yourself yeah," he growled. "I have recently been forced to look at my actions and I'm sorry for not having your back but I'm glad you are happy at Dalton and found your soul mate."

Kurt blinked at Puck and was slightly concerned to see that he was indeed sincere.

"Thanks, Puck," Kurt said slowly. Puck nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I still got your back," Puck told him. He glanced up and frowned. "any of those boys giving you a hard time?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Why?"

"Because they are glaring at me," Puck said and Kurt looked up to see Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Blaine watching the two of them.

"Oh," Kurt breathed, smiling a little. "No, they are concerned that you might be one of the bullies. The one with the gelled down hair. That's Blaine, my soul mate."

Puck nodded his head appreciatively. "Yeah, if I was gay I would tap that."

Kurt growled softly and shoved Puck. He laughed and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder's.

"Sex is sex Kurt," Puck grinned wolfishly at him. "It's all good. See you around Porcelain."

Puck squeezed his shoulders and untangled himself from Kurt.

"Bye Puck," Kurt shook his head and watched Puck walk away. Kurt made his way over the boys where Blaine's immediately touched his arm.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. "Who was that?"

"Noah Puckermen," Kurt explained. "and I'm fine. We were just catching up."

Blaine nodded, appeased that Kurt was fine and he relaxed.

"We need to head back," Wes said. "We were just coming to find you."

"Sure," Kurt nodded. "I'm ready to go."

The boys grinned at him and led the way back to the bus. Blaine stood close to Kurt, his hand lightly brushing his occasionally. They wanted to hold hands but knew that they couldn't so they stuck with hand brushing as Nick and Jeff were doing the same.

"Are you sure you are okay now?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, smiling.

"I'm sure," Kurt assured him and Blaine nodded, happy to see Kurt smiling his real smile and not the fake forced one.

* * *

**Hehehe! Hope you enjoyed and in a month Kurt will finally be able to find out what the calligraphy means! :P Happy reading**


	14. Family bonding

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! And thanks to those who pointed out that I didn't mention who won sectionals! Haha I'm such an idiot! I have put the winner in this chapter! So sorry about that! **

**I have recieved some wonderful fan art from _blainekurtsebbristan _of Kurt's Calligraphy which I will post up on my Tumblr if you wish to view it :) Of course there will be more art work for this from _RENTlaVieBoheme _which I am very excited to see! If anyone else has done art work feel free to PM becuase I would love to see it! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Family Bonding **

Kurt took in Blaine's house with wide eyes. It was a beautiful house and very large. It was on a small property that had large gardens and a long driveway. It was clear that Blaine was well off- not that Kurt cared about the money that Blaine's family made.

"Welcome home," Blaine grinned, pulling the car to a stop. Blaine had invited Kurt over to stay with him for the weekend so that they could spend some alone time together and so that Kurt could get to know his parents a bit better and to celebrate their draw at Sectionals. Burt had agreed to the sleep over but told Kurt that he would have to come home next weekend.

"It's beautiful Blaine," Kurt gasped as he stepped out of the car. Blaine grabbed their bags – much to Kurt's protest- and led Kurt into the house. Kurt took in a much details as he could as they passed through the house but there was so much he was struggling to keep up.

"Mum! We're home," Blaine called and he placed their bags down out of the way.

"Kitchen!" Belinda called and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand with a smile and tugged him towards the kitchen. Belinda was baking a cake and she smiled as the two boys entered. Blaine dragged Kurt over and Belinda kissed both their foreheads, smiling as Kurt looked a little flustered. She mentally scolded herself, remembering that Kurt's mother had died and it would have been a long time since anyone had given him a mother's kiss.

"I'm making a cake for you," Belinda told them. "It should take too much longer."

"Thanks mum," Blaine grinned.

"Thank you Mrs Anderson," Kurt thanked politely.

"You can call me Belinda dear," she chuckled and Kurt nodded shyly.

"I'm going to show Kurt the rest of the house," Blaine told her and Belinda nodded, watching as Blaine dragged Kurt back out of the kitchen.

"Don't get lost!" she called out after them.

Kurt giggled as Blaine began to give him a very animated tour of the house. They went through every room and finally finished in Blaine's room.

"My humble abode," Blaine grinned, opening the door with a flourish and grand hand gesture. Kurt laughed and stepped inside, drinking in the site of Blaine's room. It was all very him and Kurt subtly breathed in the room that smelt distinctly of Blaine.

"I love it,' Kurt declared and Blaine let out a breath of relief.

"So what did you think of my tour?" Blaine asked and Kurt stepped to him, sliding his arm around Blaine's neck.

"Don't give up your day job," Kurt teased and Blaine pouted. Kurt chuckled lightly before pressing his lips against his. Blaine sighed happily and kissed Kurt back, placing his hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Blaine would never tire of kissing Kurt, the way their lips danced against each other in sync. He loved the taste of Kurt, the slide of their tongues together.

Blaine rubbed his thumb over the flash of skin on Kurt's hip bone from where his short had ridden up and Kurt sighed happily, kissing Blaine deeper. When the need to breath became too much they pulled away, leaning their foreheads against one another and panting softly.

"How do you do it?" Kurt whispered and Blaine frowned with confusion.

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt slowly unwound his arms from his neck and laced his fingers with Blain's, bringing one hand to rest over his heart. Blaine could feel his beating faster and Blaine chuckled.

"Make me feel like this," Kurt continued and Blaine gently pulled him into another kiss.

"The same way you do it to me," Blaine murmured, pulling back and locking eyes with Kurt. "I've been looking for you forever, Kurt. I'm not ever going to let you get away from me. I can't."

Kurt rubbed his nose along Blaine and smiled at him. "I'm very happy to hear that because I'm never letting you go."

"BOYS! CAKE IS READY!" Belinda called from down stairs and they chuckled. Keeping their fingers laced they made their way down stairs to go enjoy the delicious cake that Belinda had just made.

* * *

Doug joined them at around five o'clock having finished work. He greeted the boys happily from where they were sitting on the couch and watching a musical. Kurt liked Belinda and Doug and was so glad that they approved of his relationship with Blaine. They didn't mind that they were gay which Kurt was very thankful for.

Belinda called them for dinner and they sat around the table, chatting happily.

"How did you meet?" Kurt asked, looking between Doug and Belinda. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Not at all," Belinda grinned and Doug groaned.

"Mum loves this story," Blaine chuckled and Doug blushed making Kurt curious.

"We met while I was working in a department store while I finished up at uni," Belinda explained, grinning mischievously. "Anyway, I was working and suddenly these group of rowdy looking boys coming in. They were laughing and nudging each other and there stood Doug in the middle of the group."

Doug ducked his head, shaking it.

"Only Doug was wearing all women's clothing," Belinda continued and Doug moaned with embarrassment. Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth to stop from giggling but Blaine was laughing freely. "He comes striding up to me and smiles all charming like and says –"

"I need to return this blouse," Doug spoke up and Kurt looked at him.

"I asked if he had a receipt," Belinda said.

"Which I handed over. I then began to unbutton the shirt and handed it over leaving me in a skirt and a bra," Doug said, his cheek heating up and Kurt and Blaine snorted.

"I of course saw my name on his wrist and decided that I could have a little fun with him," Belinda grinned.

"It was a dare and I needed to get a photo for proof," Doug explained. "So I asked for a photo."

"I asked him what his soul mate thought of all this," Belinda grinned.

"I said I hadn't found her yet," Doug beamed at Belinda.

"So I said I was up for a little fun, but on our first date let me be the one in the skirt and try wearing pants instead," Belinda laughed. "His face! It took it a while to sink in and he looked from the name on his wrist to the name tag I was wearing and went so red!"

"I bolted out of the store and all I could hear was her laughing," Doug laughed. "I came back a few days later – wearing jeans and a t-shirt – and asked her out on a date."

Kurt and Blaine roared with laughter and they joined in. They wiped their eyes as tears rolled down their cheeks and it took them a while to calm themselves down.

"How did Burt meet your mum?" Blaine asked, hoping that he wasn't going to upset Kurt but was relieved when he got a bright smile.

"They met at a concert," Kurt beamed. "They had pretty dodgy seats from what they told me and my mum couldn't see anything, she was behind dad. So she asked if he could sit down so she could see. My dad didn't want to sit so he gave her the chance to sit on his shoulders and my mum did and she watched the rest of the concert like that. When it was over she got down and thanked my dad. She gave him her name and dad ripped his shirt trying to show her his wrist."

They all laughed and Kurt chuckled lightly. "Turns out that they lived pretty close to each other that's how they met.

"Better than my parents," Dough chuckled.

They continued to tell stories of the different soul mates they knew and how they met, getting laughter out of some of the stories. Kurt couldn't help but picture one day he and Blaine telling their kids how they met and smiled brightly at the thought.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine led Kurt to the guest room and stood hesitantly in the door.

"Night Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt smiled, going to him and pulling him into a kiss. Blaine groaned and kissed him back, pushing him into the room and to the bed. They hit the bed and fell, Kurt gasping as he felt Blaine's weight over him and he shivered at the pleasure it brought.

"Sorry," Blaine gasped, trying to mover but Kurt held him in place.

"No, I- I like it," Kurt admitted, blushing and Blaine grinned.

"Good," Blaine whispered and pulled Kurt back into another kiss. They kissed for a while, keeping it slow and lazy. Eventually Blaine pulled away and sighed.

"I should really get to my room," he sighed and Kurt nodded, pouting a little.

"I'll see you in the morning," Kurt said and Blaine nodded, giving him one last kiss. Blaine stood and Kurt watched him leave, smiling brightly as Blaine shut the door behind him. Kurt collapsed against the bed and couldn't help the bright smile that wouldn't leave his face.

Kurt loved Blaine's family and hoped that Blaine loved his family just as much. Belinda was sweet and wonderful as was Doug and they made him feel very welcome. Kurt knew that he was in love with Blaine and being with him tonight made him fall even harder. He wanted to tell Blaine but didn't know if it was too soon or not. He didn't know if Blaine could feel that he was in love with him or not and he bit his lip.

Kurt got ready for bed and as he was drifting off to sleep he felt it. He felt love rushing through him and Blaine whispering his name in his ear. Kurt gasped and looked to the door, a bright smile on his face.

* * *

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to go to mu tumblr to look at the art work of Kurt's calligraphy :) Happy reading!**


	15. Research

**Wow! So many new tumblr followers! Holy crap! Thanks you guys! and thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You are all awesome and so amazing!**

**Thanks to those who are submitting calligraphy art work for this story! You guys are wicked! I hope you saw the one I posted on tumblr! It was beautiful! **

**So I'm not really happy with this chapter, I think it could be a lot better but I'm kind of feeling a bit eugh! I have issues at work and uni work piling up so I'm sorry for all the mistakes and if it isn't good.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:Reseach**

They hadn't said it yet but both could feel the love from each other. It was an odd and very moving experience to feel another person's emotions and Kurt wasn't sure he would ever get used to the feeling, but looked forward to the many years with Blaine trying.

"I know what you mean," Nick nodded. Kurt and Nick had a spare period and were in the library doing research for an art project they were working on together. "I still can't get over Jeff's feelings for me."

A dreamy smile crossed Nick's face and Kurt smiled and wondered if he looked like that when he thought of Blaine.

"Have you found out much about soul mates?" Nick continued, turning his attention back to Kurt.

"Not yet," Kurt sighed. "Santana says she knows someone about our calligraphy and why it changes and I can't wait to meet them."

"Do you think I could come?" Nick asked hesitantly. "I would like to know why mine has changed."

"Of course," Kurt beamed at Nick. "I was kind of hoping that you would come with me. I'm a bit nervous. I mean – what if it isn't good news?"

"I think it will be," Nick said. "Every time mine has changed it's been after something good. When Jeff and I said we love each other this happened." Nick lifted his sleeve and showed Kurt his wrist. Delicate patterns encase Nick's wrist and surprisingly the letter _J _was now a light red.

"That's beautiful," Kurt gasped.

"I know," Nick beamed, gently trailing his fingers over it. "I've never seen anyone with coloured calligraphy before. I looked up what colours meant and one said light red mean joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity and love."

"Wow," Kurt breathed. "What did Jeff say?"

Nick blushed and winked at Kurt. "He was very thankful."

Kurt blushed and chuckled. "I found this in a book I was reading," Kurt said and rifled through his satchel and pulled out a book. He flipped through the pages until he found it and showed it to Nick.

_According to Greek Mythology,  
humans were originally created with  
four arms, four legs and a head with two faces.  
Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two  
separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives  
in search of their other halves._

-Plato's _The Symposium _

"Interesting," Nick murmured, handing the book back. "I like that. We do go through life trying to find our soul mate and we were lucky enough to find our other half."

Kurt smiled nodded, sliding the book back into his back. "There are many different theories from Greek Mythology but I guess we can never really know."

"At least we have a chance to find out about our calligraphy," Nick said. "I really want to know and so does Jeff."

"Blaine seems interested," Kurt shrugged. "But we haven't really talked about it."

The bell rang and the boys looked around having gotten lost in their conversation. They quickly packed up their things and stood, heading to their lockers.

* * *

Kurt stood with Blaine as they collected something to eat for lunch, staring at nothing in particular as thoughts raced around his mind.

"You're quite," Blaine commented as he paid for their lunch and Kurt hummed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Kurt said as he followed Blaine to a table where the other Warbler's were seated.

"About what?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Nick and I were talking about our calligraphy," Kurt explained.

"You're still curious about how it changes?" Blaine asked, smiling. They took a seat and Kurt stared at Blaine.

"You're not?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"I am," Blaine assured him. "I think it's beautiful and I know that it's going to be really special and not awful like you are thinking."

Kurt stuck his tongue out Blaine childishly and his soul mate laughed.

"Whatever it means, it will always be special to us," Blaine assured him and Kurt smiled at him adoringly.

"I know it will," Kurt said softly. They didn't get to talk about it again before Wes pulled them into the conversation and Kurt put it in the back of his mind for now.

* * *

Kurt was working on his homework when there was a knock on his dorm door. He pushed away from the desk and went to the door.

"Blaine," Kurt beamed and pulled his soul mate into a kiss. Blaine responded happily, balancing the laptop his was holding in his hands. They pulled away and Kurt stepped aside to let Blaine in. "What's up?"

"I thought I would do some research for you, about our calligraphy changing," Blaine shrugged, sitting down on Kurt's bed. "But there wasn't a lot out there and the sites didn't seem very reliable."

"You researched this for me?" Kurt asked.

"It's important to you," Blaine shrugged. "It's made you very curious and I wanted to help you solve the mystery."

Kurt gently took the laptop from Blaine's hand and set on his desk before sitting himself on his lap, winding his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine automatically wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to hold him close and steady.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "Do you mind that I'm looking into it?"

"What? No of course not!" Blaine yelped. "Oh Kurt, I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"No, you didn't, I just thought – you didn't seem that interested," Kurt shrugged, looking down. Blaine lifted a hand up to tilt Kurt's head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm interested," Blaine assured him. "But I don't have to know. I'm happy with the romance of the mystery, that I get to be yours not matter what."

"You'll always be mine," Kurt assured him. "You'd still be mine even if my name wasn't written on your wrist. We were meant to be, I believe that."

Blaine smile was so bright that Kurt couldn't help but smile right back at him. Blaine leant up and kissed Kurt deeply on the lips. Kurt moaned softly, gently threading his fingers through Blaine's hair, getting under the gel and his other hand playing with the hair on the nape of neck.

Blaine couldn't help but gently palm Kurt's toned stomach, enjoying the flutter in his muscles as he did so and Kurt angled the kiss so it went deeper. Blaine pulled away and began to gently nip down Kurt's jaw line and to his long, pale neck before nipping and sucking a hickey.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined, angling his head so Blaine had better access. Blaine _loved _Kurt's neck. Loved how he tasted, how Kurt's breathing got heavier and his finger's tightened in his hair. He liked how he could leave his own _personal _mark on Kurt, even if it did fade after a few days.

Kurt loved when Blaine nipped and sucked at his neck. He hadn't known that it was that sensitive but he turned to putty under Blaine's touch and he couldn't help the high pitched whine that escaped him at Blaine gave a particularly hard suck. Blaine reluctantly moved away from Kurt neck and back to his lips.

They fell slowly backwards on to the bed, scooting up so that they were both comfortable. Blaine's hand travelled down Kurt's tones stomach and let his hand rest there. Kurt's hand were wondering down Blaine's arms, squeezing the muscles. Feeling his control slipping Blaine pulled away and panted heavily. He looked at Kurt's flushed face and swollen lips and groaned at the sight.

"You're so gorgeous," Blaine groaned and Kurt flushed with pleasure.

"So are you. The most beautiful man I have ever seen," Kurt admitted and Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt closer and resting their foreheads together.

There was a knock on the door and they sighed. They straightened their close and Kurt tried to hide the hickey but there was little use. Kurt leapt up and got the door finding Jeff and Nick on the other side, grinning.

Kurt let them in and they sat down, looking amused and both Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"We're going for coffee and wanted to know if you would like to come," Jeff grinned, winking at Blaine.

"Yeah, sounds good," Blaine said and Kurt nodded with agreement. He and Blaine could research later and continue their make out session when there would be no interruptions.

* * *

**There needs to be more Klaine kisses on Glee! Hope you enjoyed and happy reading :)**


	16. In the cards

**What's this? The chapter you have all been waiting for? I THINK IT IS! haha!**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and that it's everything you thought it would be!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: In the cards**

The sun was setting as Kurt drove his black navigator out of Lima. He wasn't alone in the car, Nick in the front seat with Santana and Brittany in the back. Santana had called and had told Kurt that they were going a little road trip.

Unfortunately Blaine and Jeff couldn't make it, both having family obligations but Kurt and Nick were more than ready to find out about their calligraphy. Kurt would have loved it if Blaine could be there with him when he learnt about it and he wished Blaine didn't have to miss it.

"Take this dirt road coming up," Santana instructed before leaning back to sit beside Brittany and laced their fingers together.

Kurt indicated and turned down the road, going slow as he took the unfamiliar road.

"How far down?" Kurt asked.

"Until you reach the end," Santana told him and Kurt nodded.

"Excited?" Nick asked quietly and Kurt shot him a smile.

"Beyond excited," Kurt gushed. "But I'm sad that Blaine isn't going to be here to find out with me."

"Yeah, I wish Jeff was here," Nick sighed. "It's stupid that we can only see this woman tonight."

"It's the only time she available to do this," Santana told them from the back seat. "If you don't want to do this without your soul mate than you can wait another six months to find out."

Kurt and Nick fell silent and Santana smirked. It took the ten minutes to reach the end the dirt road and Kurt rolled to a stop. It was a dead end.

"I hope you can walk in those shoes," Santana smirked and slid out of the car with Brittany right behind her. Kurt and Nick and hurried after the two girls and followed them into the tree line. Kurt huffed as they made their way through the trees and he steadied himself on Nick's arm.

"Is she taking us out here to kill us?" Nick asked, fear in his voice. "Because this is how it happens in the movies Kurt and I'm not ready to die."

"She's not going to kill us," Kurt soothed him, snorting at the thought. "If she was she would go straight for the jugular and not bother with all this."

"Good to know," Nick shivered and they finally broke through the trees and into a large clearing. Kurt and Nick gasped. The clearing was covered with large colourful tents, people milling about dressed in flowing, colourful fabrics.

"Follow me and keep up," Santana instructed and began walking to a large, light purple tent. They stepped inside and were welcomed with a wave of warmth and the smell of perfume. Kurt looked around the gently lit tent and smiled softly. This was no usual camping tent and he liked it. In the middle of the tent sat a circle of cushions.

On a light green cushions sat a women. She had long, dark curly hair and the same olive complexion that Santana had. Looking closer, Kurt could see similarities and wondered if they were related at all.

"Hello Santana," The women smiled and Santana sat down on a cushion, smiling.

"Hey sis," Santana smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kurt's eyes widened with surprise but when Santana gave him a look – daring him to say anything – he kept his mouth shut.

"Raven, meet my friends Nick and Kurt. They too have already met their soul mates," Santana introduced.

"Congratulations," Raven smiled, nodding at the boys. Nick and Kurt took a cushion along with Brittany and Raven turned to them. "So if you have found your soul mate, then what are you doing here?"

"We want to know why our calligraphy has changed," Nick spoke up and both he and Kurt were surprised when her eyes widened.

"Show me," she breathed and Kurt and Nick shared a look before displaying their wrists. Raven grabbed both of their wrists, her thumb swiping over the calligraphy. Her hands were soft and smooth and also surprisingly warm.

"Do you know what it means?" Kurt asked, his voice high pitched with anticipation.

"Yes," Raven murmured. "This is a very rare and wonderful thing."

Nick and Kurt's breathing hitched and Santana gave them a rare, soft smile.

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked.

"The name on your wrists are guides," Raven explained. "You can make your own decisions on what your soul mate becomes to you, most people believe that they will become lovers but really it's all about the connection."

Kurt and Nick leaned forward with anticipation, hanging off her every word.

"But sometimes, when soul mates connect, their destinies entwine," Raven continued. "They can't chose who their soul mate becomes to them because there is only one path. True love, your other half that you have found and are finally put back together. You'll never be able to leave them. Some soul mates can bare to part but you will never be able to leave yours. It happens a lot with younger connections. I like to believe that it means that in another life, you'll find your way back to each other. That in a past life you have been together before and have managed to find your way back again."

Kurt thought about his mother passing and how Burt had eventually be able to move on and fall in love again. Blaine was it for Kurt and nothing filled Kurt more with love.

Raven moved off her cushion and grabbed two silver cups. She handed them to Nick and Kurt with a smile and they took them off her.

"Drink this," Raven instructed.

"What will it do?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"It will put you in a sort of trance, take you on a spiritual journey about your soul mate," Raven explained and Nick nodded.

"How do you know all this?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Our family has been studying soul mates for generations," Santana explained and Kurt jumped, having forgotten that she was there. "Raven travels all over the place listening to people stories and compiling evidence."

"I'm more into the magic side of soul mates," Raven smiled. "I like to think that there is still magic in the world and I like to help people find their soul mates."

Kurt nodded and took a sip off his drink. The effect was immediate and Kurt eye lids felt heavy. Nick took a sip of his and it had the same effect. Kurt finished his drink and felt the world go hazy, feeling dizzy.

* * *

Kurt's eyes snapped open and his felt a lot clearer then it had a few moments ago. He was no longer in tent but sitting in his old house in the living room at a small children's table. It was set up for a tea party, all of Kurt's stuff toys seated around the table.

"More tea KK," a soft voice said and Kurt looked up and gasped. His mother was sitting across from him, dressed in her favourite sun dress, her chestnut brown hair fall down over her shoulder in soft waves. She was smiling softly at him, her blue eyes sparkling as the sun filtered through the window, bathing them in a soft golden light.

"Mum?" Kurt breathed, his eyes wide.

"Hi sweetie," Elizabeth smiled. Kurt just stared. His mother was dead and this was surely a dream. "I know this is a lot to take in but we don't have much time."

"You're leaving?" Kurt whispered and Elizabeth nodded sadly.

"I want to talk to you about your soul mate sweetie," Elizabeth said, handing Kurt some tea. "Don't drink that just yet."

"Okay," Kurt swallowed.

"I'm so happy for you KK," Elizabeth beamed, tears of happiness welling in her bright, blue eyes. "I'm sorry I'll never get to meet him but I'm thrilled that he makes you so happy. He seems like such a wonderful boy. "

"He changes my calligraphy," Kurt said, looking at his mother and taking in every detail of her. She was exactly the same as she remembered. Her scent washed around him like a comforting hug, one that he desperately missed.

"That's a very beautiful thing for both of you," Elizabeth beamed. "I'm so proud of you sweetie and I love you so much and I'm so happy for you and Blaine."

"I love you too," Kurt sniffed and Elizabeth smiled adoringly.

"Drink your tea," Elizabeth said and Kurt sipped it, feeling his eye lids start to droop.

"I miss you so much sweetie and I'm sorry about everything has happened but you don't have to close up anymore. You have Blaine. Talk to him and let him love you okay."

"I love him so much mum," Kurt slurred. "I love you too."

"I love you sweetie," Elizabeth said, her voice fading and the room began to spin again.

* * *

"Kurt?"

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Nick's concerned face hovering above him. Kurt looked around groggily and found that he was now sitting in the back seat of his car.

"Thank god," Nick breathed. "You scared me. You were really out of it ."

"Welcome back," Brittany beamed. "You're crying."

Kurt wiped his eyes and found that Brittany was right.

"Good drink?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded, fisting away his tears.

"How about I drive?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah," Kurt said hoarsely and handed over the keys. They jumped in the car and started the long ride back.

* * *

Nick dropped Santana and Brittany off before heading back to Dalton.

"Are you okay now?" Nick asked quietly and Kurt looked to Nick, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I was just, a bit overwhelmed," Kurt told Nick.

"I know how you feel," Nick murmured. "That was the most...unreal experience ever."

"It's nice to know what it means now," Kurt smiled. "About it's true love and that we'll never be able to leave them."

"I always knew I couldn't leave Jeff," Nick beamed. "Nice to have it writing."

Nick and Kurt back got to Dalton at curfew. Nick parked and they slid out of the car. He linked arms with Kurt as they walked back to the dorm rooms.

"Nick!" Kurt and Nick looked up to see Jeff running towards them. Kurt unlinked arms with Nick and stepped aside to allow Jeff to scoop his soul mate into a giant hug, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine hurrying to him, his face a picture worry.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled, hurrying to him and allowed Blaine to scoop him into a hug when they reached each other.

"God, I was so worried," Blaine whispered in his ear, holding him tightly.

"Blaine?"

"You're emotions were everywhere," Blaine explained, pulling back and trailing his eyes over Kurt, looking for any distress. "What happened?"

"We went to find out about our calligraphy," Kurt explained, looping an arm around Blaine's neck.

"And?"

"and we'll never say goodbye to each other," Kurt breathed and Blaine rubbed his nose.

"I already knew that," Blaine murmured and Kurt smiled.

"I love you," Kurt said, his eyes boring into Blaine's. Blaine gasped, pressing himself closer to Kurt.

"I love you too," Blaine said and pulled Kurt into a deep kiss. Kurt held on tight as emotions raged through them, their wrists burning.

* * *

**Please review and I hope you all enjoyed! Happy reading :D**


	17. Morning After

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback for the last chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! **

**So this is going to be the last chapter BUT have no fear, I will do an epilogue so you can hold for another chapter :) I want to thank everyone for following this story and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it as I have enjoyed writing for you :) **

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I struggled getting it out and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Morning after **

Kurt woke with the sensation of someone stroking his cheek. His eye lashes fluttered against cheek and finally they opened. Kurt blinked away the haze and smiled as he saw Blaine smiling adoringly at him.

"Morning," Blaine murmured and Kurt sighed happily, letting his eyes fall close again.

"Morning," he croaked, his voice still laced with sleep.

"I hope you don't mind me breaking in but I couldn't wait to see you," Blaine said and Kurt cracked open an eye. He noticed that Blaine was already dressed in his uniform. He looked to his clock and saw that it was five thirty in the morning.

Kurt reached out an arm and tugged Blaine so that he was lying down next to him. Blaine shuffled so that they were both comfortable and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"I have something to show you," Blaine said and Kurt hummed in response. Blaine pulled back his blazer and displayed his wrist. Kurt's fingers traced his name and his breathing hitched.

"It's beautiful," Kurt smiled. Kurt's name was now a mixture of light red and light purple – which invokes romantic and nostalgic feelings and the standard inky, rich black.

Blaine lifted Kurt's wrist and looked at his initials and gasped. "Kurt have you seen this?"

Kurt frowned and looked to his wrist and bolted up, sleep forgotten. _BA _had extended and now read _Blaine Anderson _with his own colours mixed in with it. Kurt looked down to Blaine and gave him a breathless smile. Blaine eye's were wide and he broke into the most beautiful smile that Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt leant down and placed his lips on Blaine's, pushing his body flush against Blaine's and carding his fingers through Blaine's gelled slick hair and setting it free. Their lips moved in sync, tongues rolling against each other in a passionate dance. Kurt whined and pressed himself closer, Blaine wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him close.

"This is the best way to wake up," Kurt panted, his hot breath fanning across Blaine.

"Hmm," Blaine hum in agreement, nipping down Kurt's jaw line. "Defiantly." Kurt gasped as Blaine licked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt said on a high pitched whine. Blaine smirked against Kurt's neck and gently pulled away, rolling them so that Kurt was pinned beneath him.

"How are you feeling about yesterday?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled up at him.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "I'm happy that I know what the Calligraphy means now."

"I was really worried something had happened to you," Blaine said, gently stroking Kurt's cheeks. "You're emotions were everywhere and I didn't know where you had gone. I think I gave mum and dad a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized.

"What happened?"

"Raven, Santana's sister, she told us about them and then she gave us something to drink. I think she called it a spiritual Journey," Kurt explained. "Anyway I – Blaine you're going to think I'm crazy."

Blaine frowned, watching as Kurt cast his eyes down so he didn't have to look at Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm not going to think you're crazy," Blaine assured him. "You can talk to me about anything."

Kurt squirmed and Blaine waited until Kurt lifted his eyes back to him.

"I saw my mum," Kurt whispered and Blaine kept his face neutral. "We, we were having a tea party like I used to when I was little and we were in my old house. She spoke to me, told me she loved me and that she was happy for us." Kurt whimpered and looked away again. "I am crazy aren't I."

"You're not crazy," Blaine smiled softly at him.

"Feels like it," Kurt muttered. "I miss her."

Blaine gently rubbed his thumb over Kurt's cheekbones and rubbed his nose against his. "I'm sorry."

"I- it was just so nice to see her again," Kurt whispered, sniffing slightly and tears welling up. Blaine gently rolled off Kurt and scooped him into his arms, holding him close. "Even if it wasn't real."

"It was real to you," Blaine murmured. "It was real Kurt."

Kurt sighed and buried his face into Blaine's neck, drawing in the warmth that Blaine was surrounding him. He just wanted to stay in Blaine's arms forever but sadly they were losing time and had to go to classes.

Eventually Kurt lifted himself up and placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips before grabbing his uniform and disappearing into the bathroom to change. His cheek heated with the thought of Blaine just outside as he stripped down and changed. He made himself perfect before stepping back into his room, Blaine waiting.

"We have a few minutes before breakfast," Blaine said, sitting up and sitting on the bed. "Do you want to talk about your mum?"

Kurt padded over to Blaine and curled up against next to him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Not really," Kurt sighed. "Not yet anyway. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Kurt, do you mind if I ask how she died?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "You don't have to tell me, not if you don't want to."

Kurt took a deep breath and threaded his fingers through Blaine's. "We were in a car accident. She was taking me home from school and a car ran a red light and slammed into us."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine gasped. It was far worse than he imagined. He never thought that Kurt would have been there when his mother died.

"She died at the scene. She got us out of the car and made sure I was okay and held me in her arms," Kurt whispered. "I don't remember much of it, I was fairly out of it." Kurt looked to Blaine and his eyes widened. "Don't cry, I didn't want you to go."

"You've been through so much," Blaine whined, sniffing. "It's not fair Kurt."

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled softly. "Yes, I had a hard childhood but you have to realise something."

"What?" Blaine sniffed.

"I have you now," Kurt smiled and fresh tears welled up and spilled over Blaine's eyes. "And you are everything to me."

Blaine cupped the back of Kurt's head and pulled him into a kiss. "You're everything to me too," he breathed and Kurt smiled.

He linked their fingers together and stood, pulling Blaine up along with him.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded, happily letting Kurt drag him out of the room. He smiled brightly as he thought of the calligraphy on his wrist. There was no way he could ever let Kurt go. He had finally found his one true love and with him, they could take on the world and achieve anything they put their minds too.

With Kurt, they would get lost in their own little world and live happily ever after, the end they have always dreamed of.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! See you at the epilogue and I would love to hear what you want in it so please tell me :) Happy reading!**


End file.
